Enemies or Something else
by Plains-Of-White
Summary: Natsu is an Okami and Lucy is a Kitsune. For hundreds of years the two were mortal enemies. But what if these two had a choice encounter? Will they be able to end the hate between their families? Or will it tear them apart? Disclaimer- still don't own it
1. First Encounter

[Yo! I'm back for another Fan Fiction! This time it's a AU, enjoy!]

[Translation- Okami: Wolf Kitsune: Fox]

.

.

Once upon a time there was...ok forget that beginning, so here's the cheese. In the eastern forest of Magnolia lived two clans. First was the Okami Clan. They were half human half wolf. Next was the Kitsune Clan, they were half human half fox.

Although the Kitsune were larger in numbers. They were smaller and weaker than the Okami. The leader of the Okami Clan was an elder named Makarov. But he was growing frail and was in search of heir.

The Leader of the Kitsune Clan was a gentle vixen named Layla. She had one lone daughter named Lucy but she was two young to take over the Clan.

The hatred between their Clans have been going for 300 years. No one knew what exactly started the feud but to the Okami, it was believed that the Kitsune had been stealing prey from their territory during the hard season winter, when food was scarce. But for the Kitsune, it was the Okami who started it by slaying one of their own while they were on a border patrol.

As you can see both sides of the story are totally different, but they don't care. Fights and battles have been raging on for centuries, until one day a treaty was made between Makarov and Layla. In which the Okami get the northern hunting grounds and the Kitsune get the southern. A small river separates both territories for about ten miles, then the rest of the border is set by sent markings for about fifteen miles.

Also both Clans cannot trespass onto the others land with out an escort from the Clan in which they are visiting.

They also cannot kill a trespasser but send him back immediately. Unless it is to protect themselves.

And most importantly, an Okami and a Kitsune cannot be together.

But it is the last rule that starts our story.

-X-

"Hey wait up!"

A young pair of Kitsune ran through the morning forest. It was a nice day in late August and the sun beat down on their backs.

"Hurry up Levy!" A blonde Kitsune shouted. Not far behind a blue-haired Kitsune struggled to keep up with the blonde.

Once they reached the top of the hill, the two came to a light jog than came to a halt to catch their breath.

They looked like normal teenage girls except for the fox ears on their heads, their bushy tails and sharp claws. They both were barefoot and dressed in animal skins. Lucy in deer and Levy in white rabbit.

Suddenly Lucy froze and sniffed the air. "Squirrel." She informed as she pulled out her bow. Unlike Lucy, Levy perfered to use a hunting knife instead of a bow.

Lucy started to slowly creep up on the raspberry bush in which it was hiding, Levy creeping from the opposite side.

Lucy hit the bush with the back of her bow and the squirrel shot out in Levy's direction. With one swift slice Levy claimed her catch. This was a simple hunting strategy that was commonly used. They always hunted in groups.

"Ok let's go, we need a lot more than just one squirrel to feed the Clan tonight." Levy stated as she stuffed the squirrel into her bag. Lucy nodded and followed Levy.

In the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed a magpie on a low branch pecking away at a walnut. In a flash Lucy pulled out an arrow and shot it down.

"Bullseye!" Levy cheered "Your skills are remarkable Lucy!"

"I'm not that good." Lucy blushed. Lucy was just being modest. She was actually the best archer in her clan. Her skills were passed down to her from her late father who died in battle before the treaty came into play.

"Ok let's move on." Lucy said as she put the bird into her bag. Lucy and Levy continued up the side of the ravine. It wasn't to tall, but you don't want to fall in.

A small group of quails sat near the edge of the ravine searching the ground for bugs. Lucy steadily aimed her bow at the group, looking for a perfect angle. Once she found it she released her arrow and took two birds in one shot. The others scattered and squaked as the flew in to the trees.

Lucy set down her bow and arrows and walked over to bag the two birds. "We better leave this area, with the alarm the birds just gave off I bet all of the animals are hiding." Lucy suggested.

"That'd be best." Levy agreed.

Out of nowhere the land underneath them started to collapse.

Levy quickly jumped off of the falling earth and on to more secure land. But Lucy was not as fortunate and fell from the cliff and into the river. Thankfully the cliff was only twenty feet high so the fall wouldn't be fatal. But the bad news was that she wouldn't be able two climb out.

"LUCY!" Levy screamed. Lucy's body floated down the river unconscious. She must have hit her head on a rock. Levy thought.

As quick as she could, Levy ran down the hill to reach the river bank.

"Hang in there Lucy!"

-X-

"LUCY!"

A sudden scream pierced through the air and reached a young Okami who was spear fishing in the river. He had unusual pink hair and onyx eyes. He looked like a Kitsune but was bigger hand sharper claws and fangs. His tail wasn't as bushy and his ears were larger and less pointy.

The young Okami looked around for the One who screamed. His eyes fell upon a body floating down the river. It looked like a young girl.

Without thinking, he jumped into the river and swam over to the body. He rapped his right arm around her and swam with the left but the weight of them both slowed him down and he started to lose to the current.

"Shit" he cursed. With all of his strength, he kicked at the river and slowly reached the shore and pulled the girl onto the bank. He collapsed right next to the mystery person as he caught his breath.

Suddenly he noticed that there was something soft and squishy underneath his hand. He looked over to see that his left hand was on her breasts. The boy blushed furiously and back peddled away from the body. Just then he noticed something. She had fox ears and a tail. I just saved a Kitsune! The Okami started to freak out and run around in circles. I'm gonna get in trouble if anyone finds out about this! He screamed in his head.

Suddenly the girl started to cough out river water and pant heavily. She looked over her shoulder and noticed the young man next to her. She then quickly got up and pointed and him as she fumbled over her words. "An O-Okami?!"

"Yeah, what about it?" He shot back. Lucy blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing on our land." Lucy glared.

"Look around idiot! This is Okami territory! Your a long way from home pup." He mocked

"It's not like I wanted to come here!" Lucy yelled. "I swear, all you Okami have rocks for brains!"

The Okami stared at the girl strangely. He was always told that Kitsune were cowards and always ran away with their tail between their legs. Always starting fights but never finishing them. But this one had a hot temper and a sharp tongue and she wasn't backing down.

"Are you the one who saved me?" She inquired.

"Noo! It was the fish!" He joked.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The girl started to ring out her hair and shake her body to get rid of the water.(you know how you shake yourself off after a shower) Creating puddles in the process. Suddenly she realized that something was missing.

"Oh no my bag is gone!" Lucy exclaimed as she frantically searched the area around her.

"So you lost a bag, is it that big of a deal?" The boy asked.

"Yes! That was everything I caught for tonight's dinner." Lucy pouted.

"Well I could give a damn about your dinner problems." He sneered.

"Was I asking you for your opinion?!" Lucy barked.

"Lucy!" Another voice came from the other side of the river. The same voice that screamed earlier. "I'm so glad your ok!"

"Levy!" Lucy called back.

"I don't mean to interrupt your little reunion but could you leave?" Lucy glared at him and started to walk down stream, there were some stepping stones down the river a bit.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked before continuing on.

"Why do you care?" He asked hotly

"I want to know the name of the one who helped me out." Lucy explained

The Okami scoffed and shook his head. This girl was a strange one. First she's yelling at him then she's asking for his name.

"It's Natsu." He answered. "And according to the blue one your Lucy."

The girl smiled and walked away. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Don't ever step on our land again!" Natsu shouted.

"Why would I stupid!" Lucy shouted back.

With that the girl jumped over the stepping stones and went back to her own clan.

"Lucy..."

.

.

.

[What do ye think? Do thy want me to continue? Favorite, Follow, Review~]

[Side note: if you guys have seen Inuyasha, think of the way the demon wolf tribe dresses for how the clans dress.]

[Side note2: NaLu day is tomorrow in Japan! Go onto Twitter and check out Hiroshima_Mashima]


	2. You Ass!

The sun beat down heavily on the Kitsune camp as everyone did their own thing.

The news about Lucy falling spread quickly and so did a few rumors about her washing up in Okami territory. Not all of them good.

Layla was worried for her daughter's well being and for the Clans.

According to Levy, Lucy hit her head in the fall. She immediately had Wendy check if it would do any permanent harm but thankfully Lucy was fine.

Maybe she should go check on her.

"Lucy?" Layla called hesitantly. "Are you up?" Layla walked into the healing den where Lucy was staying until Wendy gave the OK to leave.

"Yeah I'm up." Lucy yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's past twilight." Layla answered.

Lucy sat up her bed and stretched her aching muscles. Well when I say bed I mean bed mat. Everyone slept on bed mats, but we comforted them with furs so it wouldn't be so rough on the back.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them knew what to say.

"You scared me Lucy." Layla finally spoke. "You should have been more careful."

"I'm sorry..." Lucy murmured. Visible tears started to form around her eyes.

"We can't lose you Lucy, you are destined to lead this clan after I'm gone." Layla said steadily. "You must not risk yourself."

Lucy stiffened at her words. "I know..."

Layla sighed, she wasn't trying to be hard on Lucy. But she must know the duty that hangs over her head.

"Lucy...is it true you wound up in Okami territory?" Layla inquired. She heard the rumors and just hoped that they weren't true.

"Yes..." Lucy replied solemnly.

"Did you meet anyone?" Layla delved in deeper. "Did they do anything to you?"

"No." Lucy straightened up and looked at her mother. "I didn't meet anyone."

"Are you telling the truth?" Layla continued.

"Yes." She lied.

Layla looked sceptic for a moment then relaxed.

"Kay, I'll let you rest." Layla got up and walked towards the entrance. "Sleep well." She smiled then walked out.

Lucy crashed back into bed and curled into a ball. Was it ok to lie to her mother about meeting Natsu? It's not like they'll ever met again so it shouldn't matter. But Lucy hated the feeling she got when she lied. Why did she even lie in the first place? It's not like she would get in trouble for being saved by an Okami. But it was embarrassing to be saved by the enemy.

Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking of those dark onyx eyes and bright pink hair.

-X-

[The next morning]

"Ok, Alzack and Bisca, I want you two to check river border today. Elfman and Lisanna, you guys are on hunting duty, same with Jet, Droy and Levy." Layla called out the days duties as every day. "We need more wood, Nab, I leave that to you."

"What about me?" Lucy asked as she walked up.

"Lucy, you should be resting." Layla told her. "You haven't regained all of your strength yet."

Lucy pouted and walked back to the healing den.

"Sorry Lucy." Evergreen smirked as she walked by. Lucy glared at her in return.

"Evergreen, you can clean up the manure." Layla finished.

"What?!" Evergreen shouted.

"Is there a problem?" Layla asked politely.

"N-no." Evergreen shrunk back. When Layla got all polite and gave a soft smile, you wanted to say clear.

"Sorry Evergreen." Lucy smirked.

-X-

"Bwaahaaaa!"

"Shut up stripper!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But that's just damn right hilarious! You saved a Kitsune?! Pfft, like that would ever happened!" The 'stripper' howled in laughter.

"Come on Gray, He could telling the truth." Another voice came joined in.

"I am!"

"Suuuurreeee! Gajeel you believe this crap?!"

"Why wouldn't he?" Natsu demanded.

"Well for starters, Just last week you were going on about how you hate all Kitsune in the world. And furthermore, you didn't manage to catch a single fish!" He laughed.

"Screw you guys!" Natsu got up and stomped away.

"Oi Natsu! Where are you going?" Gajeel called.

"None of your business!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu grabbed his fishing spear and basket and stormed through the forest heading to the river. Since he didn't catch anything yesterday, he would catch a but load today.

Natsu decided to fish down stream of the stepping stones.

Suddenly the wind blew carrying a particular scent with it. "I know this scent." Natsu said to no one in particular.

Natsu ran to where the scent was coming from.

-X-

"This sucks!" Lucy complained. "I want to help out to!"

"Sorry Lucy, you shouldn't strain yourself" Wendy told her as she busily worked on medicines. It was now September, fall is close and winter will follow bringing diseases.

"But I don't what to just sit here while everyone else is doing jobs. I wanna help!" Lucy whined.

Wendy felt bad for her. Wendy knew what it felt like to feel useless. That is, till she found out she could heal.

Wendy sighed and continued to work on her concoction. That's when she thought of something.

"Hey Lucy could you go and get me some more rosemary? It's good for avoiding carcinogens. There's a patch of it by the river." Wendy requested.

Lucy hopped to feet in a flash and grabbed a basket. "I'm on the way!" Lucy called as she exited the den.

Wendy giggled at Lucy's eagerness to help out. She finished the medicine and poured it it into a wooden container and put it away.

"Done!"

-X-

After about ten minutes after leaving the camp, Lucy reached the small path that leads down to the river bank.

Carefully, Lucy climbed down the rigid path trying not to fall again. Slowly but surely, she reached the ground.

"Ok ok...rosemary..." Lucy mumbled to herself as she searched through the bushes.

"Ah there it is!" Lucy exclaimed. She ran over to a small rosemary bush and ripped off some of the branches and placed them into the basket.

"That should be enough." Lucy smiled and headed back to the path she took here.

"I thought I recognize that scent!" A masculine voice called from behind.

Lucy turned around in complete shock. It was Natsu! "What in the world are you doing here?!" Lucy wheeled.

"I should be the one asking that!" Natsu snarled.

"I don't have to tell you!" Lucy glared.

"Let me guess, little princess got in trouble and was stuck with actual work!" Natsu sneered.

Lucy's glared deepened at his sly remark. He was really pushing her buttons and Natsu could tell he was getting to her.

"Aww did I hurt the little fox's feelings?" Natsu teased.

"Shut up you-you...ass!" As soon as that word left she covered her mouth with her hands, which amused him even more.

"Oh my! The little princess used a bad word!" Natsu smirked.

"For your information, I don't use cuss words because I was raised up properly. Secondly, our healer asked me to get more rosemary for her. I'm not in trouble!" Lucy fired back. She was getting sick of him being a jerk for no reason. What did she ever do to him?!

"Tch, why don't you just scram you little pup!" He growled.

"What do you think I was doing!" Lucy retorted.

With that, Lucy ran back up the trail muttering under her breath, then disappeared from sight.

Natsu watched her leave, the scowl never leaving his face.

"Little princess." Natsu grumbled.

.

.

.

[Chhhhaaaaappppptttteeeerrrr twooo! Hope you enjoyed! |:{ Favorite, Follow, Review~]


	3. Thank you

[You can skip this if you want. In case of confusion later on I'm gonna explain the clan territories] [Strongly suggested]

On the Westside the clan territories are stopped by the city of Magnolia. On the FAR Eastside the clans are stopped by mountains. The river from Magnolia flows into the forest about halfway through the territories then flows north into Okami territory.

Okami territory runs for about 28 miles north then is stopped by a huge lake.

Kitsune territory runs for about 20 miles south then is stopped by farmland.

In the middle of the river lies the ravine and about an 1/4 mile down is the stepping stones. About twenty feet from where the river bends into Okami territory is an old oak tree(which will be important in the future) which stood right in between the borders and stood alone in a clearing.

[K. Onto the story!]

-X-

"Ok today's hunting groups will be, Laki, Levy and Evergreen, Max and Warren, and Lucy and Loke." Layla announced. Every morning Layla would announce everyone's jobs for the day.

"Umm excuse me chief? Is Lucy fit enough to hunt after that fall?" Evergreen asked.

"What's that supposed to me-"

"Lucy is fine, a simple fall couldn't keep her down for long." Layla interrupted.

Lucy smiled while Evergreen glared.

"Today we shall check the west border by Magnolia. Freed, Bixslow and Elfman can take care of that. Everyone. Get to work. Anyone who hasn't been assigned a job, make yourself useful and do the small chores." Laguna finished.

Why did she put me with Loke again! Ever since the fall five days ago, she has been paring us up for everything! Hunting, gathering, reparing clothes, fixing dinner. The list goes on! Just what is she up too.

"Hey, looks like we've been paired up again." Loke noted. A tall man walked up to Lucy covered in elk skin with ginger orange hair. His tail swinging back and forth.

"Yay!" Lucy sarcastically cheered.

"Woah. Lucy. Don't seem so excited!" Loke joked. Lucy giggled. Even if this was annoying, she and Loke have been friends since they were young.

"Let's head out." Lucy said.

"Where shall we hunt?" Loke asked.

"How about by the old oak tree?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah sure."

-X-

"Remember when we were kids and you were trying to show off by attempting an advanced move?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, then I tripped and fell into a ditch." Loke continued the tale. Lucy giggled at the memory. This was nice.

"I was always trying to get ahead of you in training." Loke stated. "But I never could."

"It couldn't be helped." Lucy reasoned. "I was given the advanced training from an early age."

Lucy and Loke continued to talk about the 'old days' till they came upon the hunting area.

"Ok let's start searching." Loke said.

Lucy and Loke focused on the noises and scents of the forest. Searching for anything good and meaty. After about five minutes, Lucy picked up the sent of deer.

"Psst! Deer 4 O'clock." Lucy pointed. About twenty feet away, a doe and a fawn grazed in a small clearing near the oak tree.

As silently as they could, they sneaked up on the deer. Loke brought out his tomahawk from it's holder and Lucy pulled out two arrows.

Steadily, Lucy aimed both arrows and fired at the fawn. With the swift release of the string, the fawn fell and the doe, scared, ran away toward the border.

Loke ran after the deer and was just about to catch it but went over the border.

"Loke come back!"

-X-

The bushes rustled as a small group of young Okami patrolled the border. Natsu was among them accompanied by an attractive raven-haired Okami and a tall scary looking Okami with lots of piercings. All dressed in bear skins.

"Man this sucks!" Natsu whined.

"Shut up and keep walking flame head!"

"Shut it Gray!" Natsu retorted.

"Will you both of you girls stop yapping?!"

"You bud out metal head!" They both yelled.

Today sucks. First he was late for breakfast and only got a small rabbit. Then gramps put him on patrol with these two idiots. And worst of all, he couldn't forget about a certain blonde.

"Ugh this sucks!" Natsu complained.

"Shhh!" Gray suddenly hushed. "I smell Kitsune." He informed.

"Sweet some action!" Gajeel cheered.

The three ran over to where Gray smelled the intruder. Upon reaching the place, they spotted a ginger Kitsune chasing a deer.

All at once, the boys stopped the ginger from stealing their food.

"What's a Kitsune doing on our land?!" Gajeel questioned.

"Uhh...I uh...I was..." the ginger stumbled. They boys started to howl in laughter as they towered over him.

"Get your skinny ass off our land!" Natsu threatened.

"Wait, let's have some fun first." Gray laughed.

"Oh yeah, I could use a new punching bag." Gajeel agreed.

The boys laughed as Loke started to cower in fear of what was to happen.

"Stop it!" A voice shouted. That voice... Natsu swore he had heard it before.

The group turned around to see a blonde Kitsune woman standing on the edge of the border. It was Lucy!

"Don't you dare hurt Loke!" Lucy warned.

Gray scoffed at the girl's boldness. "Beat it, unless you want to get hurt!" Gray snarled.

Lucy didn't back down but pulled out her bow and arrow.

"I won't ask again!" Lucy raised her voice.

Natsu could tell she was getting on their nerves. It reminded him of when the met. For a second their eyes locked and he could tell she was begging.

"You little- who do you think you are?!" Gajeel roared.

"The Kitsune Clan's best archer and next chief. Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy raised her head proudly.

Natsu stood there shocked. He had no idea he saved the next chief. Even if the Kitsune were weak, the chief's heir always got the best training in hunting and combat.

By the look on their faces, you could tell the others were equally as shocked.

"Let him go guys..." Natsu uttered. Gray growled and complied.

"Go back to your own clan!" Gray muttered as he shoved Loke back onto the other side of the border. "Let's get out of here guys." Gray grumbled. Lucy immediately relaxed her bow and ran over to Loke.

"Lucy..." He whispered.

"You idiot!" Lucy smacked him in the head. "What were you thinking going over the border like that?" Loke rubbed the the back of his head as he stood up.

"Sorry.." Loke grumbled.

"Well show your sorry and go bag the fawn." Lucy muttered.

Loke nodded and went to go do as he was ordered. Lucy sighed and turned back towards the border. Natsu still stood there and just stared at her. Now that he had a good look at her, she was just...beautiful...

"So it's you..." She said flatly.

"Geez I missed you too." Natsu said sarcastically.

Lucy just stared at him for a second before she turned ruffly on her heels.

"Thank you..." Lucy whispered. "For letting Loke go."

"No problem, just try to stay in your part of the forest next time."

Lucy didn't look back but simply waved goodbye. Together Lucy and her ginger friend headed back to their own clan.

Natsu watched her leave until she was out of sight.

"Natsu come on!" Gray shouted.

"Coming!"

He should head back to his clan too.

.

.

.

[Well there's chapter two. Is it just me or is this story really...unique. update soon.]

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	4. Dreams of the enemy

"Natsu~" a sing-song voice called out. "Come here~"

Natsu turned around to see Lucy bathed in moonlight, slowly walking up to him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Natsu asked as she reached him. She rapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his chest.

"I missed you...please stay with me forever." Lucy begged. Natsu blushed madly at her words and stiffened a bit. Slowly, Natsu relaxed and rapped his arms around her waist protectively, burying his face in her hair.

"I'll always be with you."

Natsu woke up with a jolt and sat up straight in his bed. He looked around his surroundings to see that Lucy was gone. Of course. She was never here.

"What the fuck is up with my head!?" Natsu cursed. Natsu started to recall the dream he just had. How he and Lucy hugged in the moonlight. The way she smelled like vanilla and strawberries. The warmth of her body as they hugged. The way her hair reflected the light of the moon. Natsu realized what he was thinking of and quickly shook his head to dismiss his thoughts.

"What am I thinking?" He whisper/yelled to himself. "I need to get mind off of her!"

Natsu ran out of his den, grabbing his spear as he left, and head to the camp entrance/exit.

"Hey Natsu!" A voice stopped him. Natsu turned around to see Jellal walking up to him.

"You wanna do patrol with me and Erza?" He asked.

Natsu politely shook his head no and answered. "Sorry but I kinda want to be alone."

Jellal nodded his head in understanding and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well then ok, take care ok." Jellal smiled and left to go meet up with Erza, who was waiting for him by the entrance. Jellal was like the dad of the clan. He was always there if you needed talking. He was patient and caring but you didn't want to get him angry. Almost everyone thinks gramps will make him leader once he retires. Either him or Laxus. Gildarts was a good choice, but he's never really here. Then again Erza's a good choice too.

Natsu left the camp and walked off to nowhere in particular. He just let his feet carry him.

-X-

Natsu found him self by the river near the stepping stones. He automatically thought about the first time he met Lucy. That was almost three weeks ago. And they ran into each other two times after that.

Leaves crumbled under his feet as he walked over to the spot where he had pulled her ashore.

Natsu expected her to cry and curl into a ball when she woke up. But instead she yelled at him to get off of her land. Even though she was on his land. She had a sharp tongue and had a fiery attitude. It surprised him.

When they met the second time it was just two days after their first encounter. And she was feisty as ever. He kind of liked it.

They ran into each other a week after that when he Kitsune friend crossed over the border and was surrounded by Natsu and his friends.

Even though she was out numbered, she threatened them to give her friend back. You could tell she shaking but her face was full of determination. It took some major balls to challenge three Okami at the same time.

He hasn't seen her in about two weeks and he wanted to see her so bad. But why? She's the enemy! The amazing and beautiful enemy.

Gah! What am I saying? I shouldn't be thinking of her like that! Bad Natsu bad!

Natsu lied down on the ground and looked up at the sky and stared at the clouds. Hours seemed to pass as he just eventually drifted into sleep.

"Natsu~" Lucy called. Natsu looked up to see Lucy lying right next to him on the ground.

"Hey" he yawned. "What are doing here?" Lucy giggled and snuggled in Natsu's arms.

"Is it so bad to see someone when you miss them?" Lucy asked. Natsu shook his head and planted a kiss on her forehead. "No..." He whispered. "I'm glad you came."

Lucy's gaze softened at his words and entwined her fingers with his.

"Natsu...I lo-"

Natsu's eyes snapped open as the blare of the sun nearly blinded him. Natsu groaned as he sat up. Once again he woke up expecting Lucy to be right next to him only to remember that it was just a dream.

"I need to see her..."

-X-

Natsu waited in the branches of the old oak tree for a Kitsune to appear. He waited for nearly three hours until he finally caught the scent of the enemy.

A blue-haired girl walked through the forest and was heading for the oak tree. Natsu waited until she w Aaron s directly derectldirectly underneath him then jumped out and tackled her. Before she could do anything else, Natsu covered her mouth.

"Shh! I'll let you go if you promise not to scream or run. I just want to talk." Natsu explained.

The girl nodded her head in agreement. Natsu slowly got up and sat down as the girl sat up as well.

"Your the Okami that saved my friend." The girl stated.

"I'm Natsu." Natsu introduced himself. "And you are..."

"Oh um, I'm Levy." She replied. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Natsu fumbled with his thumbs for a bit before answering her.

"I uhh...c-could you uh...tell Lucy to m-meet me by the stepping stones tomorrow at midnight?!" Natsu stuttered.

Levy's eyes practically popped out of her head at his question.

"Uhh..." Levy trailed off. Dazed by what she just heard. "WHAT?!" She screamed once she processed what he had just asked.

"Please! Please just do this for me!" Natsu begged.

Levy just stared at him like he grew a second head. After about five minutes she sighed in defeat as she stood up.

"Fine. I'll tell her."

.

.

.

Vwala! Chapteeerr done! Next in about 3-5 days. If you don't review I'll make it 6 days! Mwahahaha! Hope you enjoyed! Favorite, Follow, REVIEW~


	5. Do you feel the same?

Sometimes you just have to take that first step...

.

"Don't ever step on our land again!" Natsu shouted.

"Why would I stupid!" Lucy shouted back. Lucy was deep in thought, thinking about all her meetings with Natsu. She couldn't get him out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

"I thought I recognized that scent!"

"Noo! It was the fish!"

"Oh my! The little princess used a bad word!"

"It's Natsu"

"Geez I missed you too."

"No problem, just try to stay in your part of the forest next time."

Although he was a jerk most of the time, it seems like he has a soft side too.

"cy!"

"ucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Huh?" Lucy snapped out of her thoughts to see a worried looking Loke hovering over her. A mere inch away from her face.

Lucy blushed and quickly scooted back about five feet. "W-w-w-what do y-you want?" She stuttered.

"Are you feeling ok?" Loke asked.

"Ye-yeah.." Lucy squeaked. Loke wasn't buying it. He has known her long enough to tell something was bothering her. "You know if something is bothering you I'm always her if you want to talk." Loke told her.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Lucy reassured him. Loke didn't look convinced but decided to leave it alone, for now.

"Lu!" Levy called as she ran up to them, panting. "Hey Levy!" Lucy greeted when she reached them."

"Lu! I have something important to tell you!" Without a second to spear, Levy grabbed Lucy by the wrist and hauled her of somewhere. Leaving Loke alone.

"Uhh...what was that?" He questioned out loud.

-X-

"Lu!Ihavetotellyouthatthatokamiguywants-" Levy blurted out but was stopped when Lucy covered her mouth. They were now somewhere in the forest far away from camp.

"Slow down Levy! Breath!" Lucy soothed her. Levy calmed down and took long, deep breaths before continuing.

"I met the Okami who saved you and he asked me to ask you something for him." Levy breathed out. Lucy however, was lost.

"Natsu?" Lucy voiced. Levy nodded her head and continued. "He wants you to meet him at the stepping stones at midnight tomorrow. Lucy, why does he want to meet with you? What does he mean to you?" Levy inquired. Her voice cracked when she said those words. She didn't know what to think. Why would the enemy want to meet up with the enemy?

"I don't know why he wants to meet...as for what he means to me..." Lucy trailed off and grew quiet. Levy searched her face for any clues about how she truly felt but she had a distant look on her face so it was impossible to tell what she was thinking.

Lucy clenched her first and looked Levy in the eyes. "I'm grateful that he saved me and let Loke go but he is still the enemy. I will see what he wants but that's it!" Lucy declared. "He will never be seen as any thing else but an enemy."

-X-

It was tomorrow. Tomorrow was today. And Natsu was completely freaking out. What if she rejected him? What if she hates him? What if she didn't even show up?!

His thoughts and worries were plaguing him and his friends could tell something was up.

"Yo Natsu! Ya alright?" Gajeel asked. Natsu paid no attention to him and continued walking. Suddenly paid surged through his head and he fell to the ground.

"That's what you get when you space off." Gray laughed. Natsu rubbed his head and continued to mope on the ground. What if he screws everything up? What if he?

"Snap out of it!" Gray roared into his ear. "What the fuck?!" Natsu shot a glare as he rubbed his ear.

"Good your back." Gajeel grunted.

"Dude what's up with you?" Gray questioned.

Natsu got up and brushed the invisible dirt off. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." Natsu confessed.

"Don't you need one to have a lot on it?" Gray joked.

"Fuck you stripper! At least I don't prance around naked!" Natsu mocked.

"Shoot when did that happen?!" Gray quickly hurried off in search of his clothes.

"Tch, perv." Natsu grumbled.

"Seriously though, if ya have a problem you should talk to us." Gajeel said.

Natsu continued to grumbled and walked off. "I'm gonna take a nap, you and the ice-princess can finish patrol." Natsu waved.

"Salamander!" Gajeel called out but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from going after him. "Leave him alone." Gray sighed. "He's always been like this."

Gajeel nodded his head and let him go.

"By the way, where's your shirt?"

"Ah shit!"

-X-

It was now twilight and the moon was rising into the sky. It would be midnight in two hours and Lucy was getting fidgety. What did Natsu want? I mean they haven't seen each other in two weeks! And what was up with attacking Levy just to ask her a question?

Soon enough she would have her answer. The moon continued to rise higher and higher into the sky.

Levy warned her not to go and that it was a trap. But she had to know why Natsu wants to see her so bad. She knew she would regret it if she didn't go.

Speaking of which, it was about time she left.

-X-

The Okami camp was peaceful and filled with soft snores. Natsu carefully made his way out and headed for the river. It was a full moon tonight so the pail white light lit his path as he ran through the forest.

Soon enough he came up to the river's edge and was in awe of the sight he saw. Lucy was sitting on the other side of the river, dipping her feet into the cool autumn water. Lucy looked up and noticed Natsu standing there. Their eyes locked on each other and they just stared at each other for what seemed like hours.(four minutes) Lucy then decided to make the first move.

"Why did you call me here?" She asked as she stood up.

"I wanted to see you." Natsu answered. He was so happy she came he just wanted to run up to her and capture her in a bone crushing hug.

"Why?" She inquired. Why? He didn't know how to answer that. He just had an uncanny need to see her. There wasn't a ligidiment reason for wanting to see her.

"I just wanted to see you again." Natsu said.

Lucy hopped over the stepping stones and jumped onto Natsu's side of the river. She slowly walked up to him but kept a distance between them.

"Well you see me now don't you?" Lucy said monotone. "Now what do you-you w-what are you doing?" Lucy stuttered as Natsu put a hand to her face.

"Your as beautiful as remembered." Natsu murmured. Lucy blushed furiously and pushed Natsu's hand away. "W-what d-do you mean?" Lucy buzzed.

Natsu sighed and sat down on the ground and looked at the moon.

"It's hard to say...ever since I last saw you by the old oak tree you've been stuck in my head." Natsu explained. Lucy sat next to him and studied his face. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. It may sound creepy but I've actually dreamed about you a couple times." Natsu looked over at her face and saw the surprise in her chocolate brown eyes. It was kinda cute. "I'm not entirely sure what my feelings for you are, but I know I want to see you again. Please tell me you feel the same way." Natsu sat patiently, waiting for her answer. Lucy just stared at him, a million thoughts running through her head about what he just said.

"I won't deny that I've been thinking about you." Natsu's face brightened up at her words. "But meeting again? I'm not sure about that...I mean it won't work!" "Of course it will!" Natsu interrupted. "It's not like we're hurting anyone! Please I want to see you again!" Natsu begged as he grabbed both her hands and looked her dead in the eyes.

Lucy thought hard about it before she answered. And for some reason she felt like she'd regret it later.

"Okay...let's meet again."

.

.

.

Done and done! Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Keep it up guys! I love the reviews I get. Right know I feel like I'm doing a bad job :( maybe a review will cheer me up!

Till next time! Favorite, Follow, Review~


	6. Are you sure about this?

Sometimes rules need to be broken...

.

"Ahahahaha!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't laugh!" Natsu pouted.

"Sory sorry! It just so funny!" Lucy wiped away a tear as she tried to control her laughter. "You challenge Erza and lost!? You lost to a giiirrrrllll!" Lucy taunted.

"Hey, she's a monster!" Natsu grumbled.

Lucy giggled at the adorable face her was making. "Your so cute when you pout."

"I'm not cute!" Natsu glared and pouted some more.

"Ok okay! Your turn!" Lucy grinned. This was the thirfifth time Natsu and Lucy have meet up like this. They were sitting under a waning half-moon as they lied by the river. They were play ing twenty questions, which Natsu suggested.

"Ok, what was the dumbest thing you've ever done?" Natsu asked.

Lucy put a finer to her lips as she thought about it. When she finally figured what that was she turned back to Natsu to answer. "I was playing truth or dare, and in was dared to kick a bear in the leg."

Natsu stared at her in shock. How could anyone do something so stupid. "Did you do it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course! I wasn't going to back down and be called a baby!" Lucy replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"How did you come out of it alive?!" Natsu demanded. Lucy brushed her hair back and smirked. "Easy! After I kicked it, I used my tear gas on that thing and ran like hell."

Natsu was utterly confused and had the dumbest look on his face, which amused Lucy.

"My turn, what is your preferred weapon?" Lucy questioned.

"Easy, spear." Natsu answered simply. "My turn, if you could go back in time, would you change it so we would never have met?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked a bit taken back from his question. "No, of course not!" Lucy raised her voice. "My go, would you?!"

Natsu's face softened as turned on his side to look herher straight in the eye.

"No...I'm glad we met." Natsu murmured. Lucy blushed as Natsu steadily brought their faces closer. Their lips were just centimeters apart, but before they could make contact, Lucy pushed him away and sat up.

"I'm sorry...I can't." Lucy apologized. Natsu looked at her in understanding and sat up too.

"Hey if I'm stepping over the boundaries tell me." He shrugged.

"No that's not it." Lucy said in a hushed voice. "I just feel like I'm betraying my clan..."

Natsu sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah I know, but I won't let anything get between us." Natsu promised.

Natsu and Lucy said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Dawn would be breaking in three hours and they needed their sleep. Little did they know, a pair of eyes had been watching them.

-X-

Natsu walked silently through the dark, quite forest. The only sounds that could be heard were that of crickets, birds and the wind.

After a while, Natsu got the feeling that he was being followed. He kept looking over his shoulder every five seconds, but saw nothing. Suddenly two bodies stepped out of the shadows.

Gray and Gajeel stood in front of him, barley visible by the moonlight.

Natsu stumbled back and pointed bat them. "W-what are you doing here?!" Natsu beseeched. Gray and Gajeel took a step forward. "We should be asking you that!" Gray countered.

"It has nothing to do with you!" Natsu shot back.

"You idiot! She's a Kitsune!" Gajeel growled.

"Did you forget the most important rule?!" Gray challenged. "Okamis and Kitsunes cannot be together! That is the law of our agreement with each other!"

Natsu looked down and clenched his fists so hard, he started to draw blood.

"I don't care about the rules...I don't care what others think...I want to be with her! And you can't stop me!" Suddenly pain surged through Natsu's cheek as he fell to the ground. Natsu looked up to see Gray standing over him, bangs covering his eyes.

"Your making a mistake, and I'm pissed that you would do something so stupid..." Gray grabbed the front of Natsu's shirt and looked him the eye. "But what pisses me off the most is that you didn't tell us! What happened to being best friends?!"

"He's right Natsu." Gajeel stepped in. "You shouldn't keep something like this a secret from us. We would have helped you."

Gray stood up and pulled Natsu up with him. Natsu looked at both of them and apologized. He should have told them sooner. He was so Lucky to have them as friends, even if they were dumbasses.

"Fine...I'll tell you everything."

-X-

"I met her on a hot afternoon in August, she had just fallen from the ravine and was floating unconscious down the river. I saved her and dragged her on to our side of the river...she had such a fiery attitude I couldn't help but be drawn to her. We met up two days later when she was gathering herbs. I didn't think much of her back then but I couldn't help but notice her big chocolate brown eyes and golden blonde hair. She was truly a sight to behold." Natsu smiled to himself in recollection.

"About a week later, we ran into her when that orange haired Kitsune crossed out border. I could see her shaking and the fear in her eyes, but she challenged all of us at once! I think that's when I fell for her." Gray and Gajeel stared at their friends as he relived him memories. Such a calm look on his face as he told his tale.

"Weeks passed by and I couldn't get her out of my mind. She followed me in my thoughts and in my dreams. So I decided that I needed to see her. I tackled one of her friends which happened to be the one who was there on the day she fell. I asked her to tell Lucy to meet me the next day at midnight by the stepping stones...I remember being so nervous I could barely breathe. Since that day we've been meeting each other at our spot by the stepping stones." Natsu finished.

Gajeel chuckled to himself and Gray nodded his head.

"I may not agree with this, but it seems like you found yourself quite the girl." Gray said as he high-fived Natsu.

"Not to mention she's hot." Gajeel chuckled.

"Why you-"

"Natsu!" Gray interrupted. Natsu turned his attention to Gray on the right. "Are you sure about this? I mean she could be seeing someone else in her own clan." Gray reasoned.

"I'm sure." Natsu said. "I have faith in Lucy and nothing will tear us apart."

-X-

Come on Levy! These traps won't set themselves!" Lucy yelled. Layla had assigned the two of them resetting the traps today and we're almost done. Levy had been very quiet ever since the beginning, she looked so out of it.

"Hey Lucy..." Levy finally spoke.

"Yeah Levy?" Lucy responded.

Levy walked up to her and gave her a straight stair. "Tell me the truth, are you or are you not seeing that Okami."

Lucy was both shocked and surprised by her question, but even more so that she caught up so fast. "What makes you think I'm seeing him?" Lucy asked.

"You've been really tired these past few days. And just last night I woke up and went to your room to see that you weren't there." Levy explained. "Now tell me, have you or have you not been seeing him!"

Lucy sighed and looked down at her feet, she knew she couldn't keep it hidden anymore.

"Yes, I have." Lucy answered, not looking up. Levy took a step back, then walked up and grabbed Lucy's shoulders. "Are you insane?! He's one of them!" Levy shouted.

"No he's different, he's kind, funny, sweet and overall an amazing person. We haven't known each other long but I feel some special attachment to him, like it was meant to be!" Lucy exclaimed. "I know it goes against our rules but...with him...it feels as if time stops for us." Lucy held her hand to her heart and smiled. Levy sighed and let go of her shoulders and turned the other way.

"What about Loke?" Levy whispered. "He is your fiance after all..."

Lucy raised her head and looked at Levy, eyes wide. She slowly let her hand fall from her heart and looked at the treetops.

"It hurts to think about but...I'll have to enjoy our time together until then." Lucy murmured. Levy looked back at her friend and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Don't forget that your next in line to be head of the clan. And you can't do that if your running around with the enemy." Levy turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. "I mean well when I say this, if you keep seeing that man, you'll only get hurt."

Lucy watched as Levy's figure disappeared in the distance. She stood there unmoving as she looked to the sky.

She knew that Levy was right, in the end, she'll have to leave Natsu once she turns eighteen. It was already October, after that it's winter. She won't be able to see Natsu as much because she'll have to help out with the clan. Her birthday is in late March so they only have about five months together. Lucy was just happy she was happy she blessed with that much time. But she knew things were just going to get harder for them from here on out.

.

.

.

Sup my peeps! Here's your chapter! Special thanks to NaLuFairyTailForEver for their review. You made me Laugh.

I was originally going to make Laxus a bad guy and have him try to take over both Clans but... I think I'll stick to our lovely couple. What do you think? I thought giving Lucy a fiance would give it a bit more drama. See ya next time!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	7. A Kiss Under The Stars

The sound of footsteps on fallen leaves filled the air as Lucy and Loke walked through the autumn forest. They walked in silence, not an awkward one, but a peaceful one. Lucy quite enjoyed it. Layla had them patrolling the border near the city, to make sure no humans trespasses into the forest.

Just then, something caught Lucy's attention by the city wall. She immediately dashed off to investigate. Loke hurriedly ran after. "Lucy?!" He yelled as her caught up to her.

Suddenly, Lucy shoved a pair of sunglasses onto his face and inspected the look until she was satisfied. "Just as I thought." Lucy said happily. "They look great on you!"

"R-really?" Loke blushed.

"Yep!" Lucy smiled. Lucy then took Loke's hand and ran back into the forest at full speed.

"Lucy! Slow down!" Loke exclaimed as he struggled to keep up.

"But if we don't hurry we'll miss dinner!" Lucy shouted. In reality, Lucy needed to hurry and eat so she can go see Natsu, they decided to meet at sun down for now on because it was getting colder at night. Also she didn't make last night and she felt bad for ditching Natsu.

"Plus, I want to show everyone your knew look." Lucy winked.

-X-

Lucy filled up on her fair share of meat and fruit and told everyone she was retiring early and headed for her cabin. Yes we have cabins, did you think we slept on the ground?

Lucy shared her cabin with Levy, Mira and Lisanna. Each cabin had four or more people living there except for the leader's and healer's cabins.

"Hey Levy can you cover for me tonight?" Lucy asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Are you still seeing that Okami Lucy?" Levy sighed. "I thought I told you, you shouldn't be seeing that man!" Lucy brought her legs to her chest and sat her chin on her knees.

"I know I know, it's just that-" Lucy began but was cut off when the door to the cabin opened and revealed two white-haired beauties.

"My my! What was that I just heard you say?" Mira smiled.

"M-Mira!" Lucy panicked. Soon enough both girls cornered and forced the truth out of her. Lucy gave the short version of the story and both girls reacted in their own way.

"Omi gosh! Lucy it must be fate! I'm so happy for you!" Mira squealed and she gave Lucy a bone crushing hug.

"Hold on Mira!" Lisanna interrupted. "Natsu is an Okami, it would never work! Besides...She's supposed to marry Loke." Lucy looked down at her lap as her faced saddened.

"Oh don't listen to her! You'll figure it out!" Mira encouraged her.

"It's ok Mira, Lisanna's right." Lucy raised her head to look at her. "Loke's kind and sweet and we've known each other since we were young but...Natsu makes me feel...special."

Mira looked down at the blonde with sympathetic eyes as she rested her for head against Lucy's.

"Are you sure about this?" Mira asked.

"Can you continue lying to him?" Lisanna added. Lucy nodded and backed away to look at them all. Mira gave a huge smile and gave her a pat on the head. Lisanna and Levy still looked a bit doubtful but gave her an encouraging nod.

"Even though we might not agree with you, we will give you our support through this." Levy said as she gave Lucy a hug. Lucy hugged her back and rested her head on her shoulder for a bit.

"It's not going to be easy." Levy warned.

"I know..."

-X-

"There you are!" Natsu said as he picked up Lucy and spun her around in his arms.

Natsu planted a quick kiss on her cheek and set her down.

"Where were you yesterday? I froze my tail off waiting for you!" Natsu questioned.

"Sorry...I couldn't get away from the camp." Lucy explained.

"Well ok...as long as your here now." Natsu grumbled. Lucy giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

For a while all they did was stair into each other's eyes, lost in the sea of chocolate brown and obsidian black. Natsu started to lean in but Lucy held her hand in front of her face and whispered. "Not yet."

Natsu pouted a bit, then backed away.

"You wanna take a walk?" Natsu suggested. Lucy nodded her head and started to lead the way. They walked down the river toward the river bend, as they did Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and entwined their fingers together. Lucy jumped at the sudden action but quickly relaxed.

"Remember when we first met? You immediately told me to get off your land even though you were on my land." Natsu chuckled at the memory.

"Yep, then you called me a pup and told me to leave." Lucy said flatly. Natsu laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back his neck. "I kinda hoped you forgot about that..." Lucy giggled at his cuteness and rest her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"It's ok, that was then, this is now." Lucy looked up at Natsu to see he had a massive blush on his face. Lucy giggled once again and stopped walking as they were about to reach the river bend.

"You wanna head back?" Lucy asked as she turned to look at Natsu.

"Nah, let hang out here a bit." Natsu replied. Natsu pulled Lucy into his arms as he sat on the ground. Now it was Lucy's turn to blush. They sat in each other's arms as they looked up at the night sky. Lucy in his lap.

"Look! It's Libra!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Where?"

"There!"

"Where?!"

Lucy grabbed Natsu's face and shoved it in the direction of the constellation. "There!"

The only thing Natsu say was a jumble of stars. But he did see a golden opportunity.

"Hey look at that!" Natsu exclaimed dramatically. Lucy turned to look at whatever he was talking about. As soon as she did, Natsu grabbed her chin and gently captured her lips in his. Lucy stiffened up and started to panic, but Natsu calmed her down as he oh so gently rubbed the back of her head and rapped his arm around her waist.

Lucy slowly sunk into the kiss and relaxed her body. It seemed as if it lasted forever. All they felt were each other, all they saw were each other, all they wanted were each other.

After what seemed like an eternity(1min14sec) they separated and gasped as they fought to catch their breaths.

"See? It wasn't so bad." Natsu grinned. Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

'Are you sure about this?'

Natsu looked down at her and gave her the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

'Can you continue lying to him?'

Lucy put a hand to his face and slowly closed the gap between them.

'If you keep seeing that man, you'll only get hurt.'

Natsu and Lucy walked back to the stepping stones, arms intertwined.

'You're next in line to be head of the clan'

Natsu bid Lucy goodbye and she swiftly hopped over the rocks.

'You can't do that if your running around with the enemy.'

Lucy walked through the autumn cold forest as she headed back to camp.

For just one night...Lucy wanted to forget her troubles and do what she wanted.

...just once...

.

.

.

Aww poor Lucy:( Where did you guys go?! You gotta give me a review! It's the only thing that keeps me going...if you don't, I'll have Loke kiss Lucy. Mwahaahahaha!- please don't make me!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	8. Can We Meet Him?

Natsu gasped said he hunched over and fought madly to catch his breath. Lucy strode over proudly and hung over his aching body.

"Had enough yet?" Lucy mocked.

Natsu vigorously shook his head and got to his feet. "One more go." Natsu pleaded.

Lucy rolled her eyes and got in a fighting stance. "Your move."

[Ten minutes ago]

"Hey Lucy, do you wanna fight?" Natsu suddenly asked out of nowhere. One minute they were talking about the seasons, the next Natsu was suggesting a fight.

"Why would we do that?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "It's been awhile since I've had a good fight." Natsu explained. Lucy looked sceptical as she thought over the idea, it sounded completely ridiculous not to mention stupid.

"You scared?" Natsu teased.

"Your on!"

[Back to the present]

Natsu took a step then launched himself at Lucy. Lucy easily dodged his attack and counter attacked by aiming a kick to his stomach. Natsu side stepped and avoided her attack by just a hair's length.

Lucy flew threw the air and slammed her hands on the ground to slow down until she came to a complete stop. Lucy wiped her hand off and got to her feet. "Nice timing." Lucy praised.

"Bet you won't see it coming!" Natsu shouted as he went for another attack.

"To slow!" Lucy jumped into the air and landed on Natsu's shoulders. Shocked, Natsu looked up only to be met by a hand as Lucy used his face to jump off and yelled, "Don't look up you perv!"

To Lucy's surprise, Natsu grabbed her arm before she let go. Finally having a hold on the girl, Natsu snuck another hand up and held both her arms behind her back. "Got you." Natsu cooed in her ear making Lucy blush. Lucy struggled to break free from his grasp but he was to strong for her. Eventually Lucy's struggles died down and she gave up.

"Ok ok, I give." Lucy surrendered. Natsu chuckled victoriously but didn't let go.

"Umm Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can you let go?"

Natsu buried his face in her neck and replied, "No."

"I'm enjoying this." Natsu cooed.

"Ugh, fine." Lucy groaned. Natsu released Lucy hands from behind he back and instead rapped his arms around her waist. The two of them stayed like that for quite a while, not saying a word, just relaxing in each other's embrace. Natsu eventually sat down with Lucy still in his grasp.

"I didn't expect to struggle against a Kitsune." Natsu breathed.

"Well we use our speed to over whelm our opponents since we are that strong." Lucy explained.

"Makes sense." Natsu agreed. "For a while there, I couldn't touch you."

"That's because your used to fighting with your strength not speed." Lucy sighed. Worn our, Lucy snuggled in closer to his body and let out a loud yawn as she started to fall asleep. Natsu knew it was about time they said goodbye.

Natsu shook Lucy until she answered with a small "hmm" and opened her eyes ever so slightly.

"Come on, you should get back to your clan." Natsu urged. Lucy nodded her head and stretched her arms out with a big yawn. "Yeah ok." She rubbed her eyes.

Natsu walked her back to the stepping stones and carried her over them since he didn't trust her going by herself while she was tired. He even walked her up the rock path to the top of the ravine.

"Goodnight Lucy." Natsu whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Night." Lucy whispered back.

Natsu watched Lucy walk away into the dark forest, and with one last glance, Lucy disappeared into the night. Once she was gone, Natsu went back down the path, cleared the stones and headed back to camp.

-X-

"You want to meet Natsu?" Lucy echoed. Mira, Lisanna and Levy sat in front of her as they sat in their cabin eating lunch. Mira suddenly said that she wanted to meet Natsu the next time they meet up.

"Yeah! I want to meet the guy your always talking about!" Mira chimed.

"I would also like to meet him, I mean Levy's already met him, right?" Lisanna turned to Levy and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well yeah but we didn't talk much." Levy clarified.

"Yay! Let's all head over tonight! You are meeting tonight right?" Mira questioned.

"Well no but-" Lucy tried to explain but was cut off.

"What?! Awe to bad, we'll just go with the next!" Mira decided.

"Mira I should-" Lucy tried again.

"What do you think he's like?" Lisanna interrupted. Lucy was really getting irritated with all the interruptions and kinda wished they would all just shut up for a second.

"Intimidating, that's for sure!" Levy scoffed as she stuffed her face.

"No! He's more like-" Lucy began bit once again was shut down.

"By what Lucy tells us, he sounds like a big goof ball!" Mira giggled. "Oh I can't wait to meet him!"

"Mira!" Lucy shouted gaining the white-haired beauty's attention.

"What is it Lucy?" Mira inquired.

"Don't you think I should run this by Natsu first?" Lucy questioned quickly, in case they tried to interrupt again.

"Oh I don't think it will matter!" Mira brushed it off.

"Mira-" Lucy started but was stopped when Mira suddenly stood up.

"Ok! Tomorrow we'll all head out with Lucy to meet her man!" Mira declared seriously.

Oh Mavis, help her get through this!

.

.

.

Sorry for the chapter quality. I had a bit of writers block. What do y'all think? Also I might be uploading a new story so stay in tuned for that.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	9. A Rival?

A cold night breeze blew through the October air as the full moon shined brightly in the sky. The forest was silent, not a sound was made, except for a hoot of an owl every now and then. That and the constant chatter of the girls.

"Damn I'm freezing my tail off!"

"I wanna go back!"

"Lucy, why didn't you warn us about the cold?!"

"Must of slipped my mind." Lucy smiled, you could obviously tell she did it on purpose.

"Meanie!" Mira stuck her tongue out at her as she continued shivered. Everyone shivered and their teeth chattered frantically. By the time they reached their spot by the river, all the girls were numb and huddling for warmth. All except Lucy who dressed in layers.

The moon was high in the sky and illuminated the ground enough to see Natsu coming ahead of time. Natsu looked surprised when he noticed that Lucy wasn't alone.

"Who's your friends Lucy?" Natsu asked as he landed on her side of the river.

"Natsu these are my friends." Lucy gestured to the girls behind her. "They've been wanting to meet you for a while." Natsu looked over to the girls and gave the a big grin. "Sup! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu introduced.

"I'm Mira." Mira stepped forward. "And this is my sister Lisanna." She pulled Lisanna forward so she could greet him.

"H-hi." Lisanna waved slightly as a small blush tinted her cheeks. Levy shoved her way through and mildly shook hands with Natsu. "You already meet me." Levy stated. Natsu nodded to her and turned to shake hands with Mira but was meet with her scanning him head to toe. She "hmm"ed as she circled him until she was done with her little investigation.

"I can see why Lucy would break the rules for you." She smirked and turned to Lucy. "It looks like you got yourself a real looker." Mira pointed out causing Lucy to blush. Natsu found that unbelievably cute and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Ya hear that Luce? Mira thinks ya hit a gold mine!" He grinned smugly.

"Well I wouldn't know about gold." Lucy muttered.

"Hey!"

"Awww it's too perfect! You shall have many babies! And I shall be the auntie!" Mira squealed as she pulled both of them in a bone crushing hug.

"Now Mira I don't think you should be jumping to things like children just yet." Lisanna intercepted as she pulled Mira off of them.

"Yeah Mira, they've only been together about a month!" Levy agreed.

"You guys are no fun!" Mira pouted.

The five of them talked for hours, the cold forgotten, about all kinds of things. Like their relationship, how they met, and even about embarrassing moments of Lucy as a child. The entire time Lucy sat in Natsu's lap as he rapped his arms around her waist, which Mira later pointed out squealing. Mira seemed all for the two of them being together and kept going on about how they were going to get married a nd have 33 babies, while Levy kept telling her to simmer down. Saying it was to soon.

"What do you guys normally do when you meet?" Levy questioned the pair.

"Talk, go on walks, star gazing, and talk." Lucy answered.

"Don't forget our little fight." Natsu grinned.

"Fight?" Mira echoed.

"Natsu wanted to have a little sparing match." Lucy explained.

"Which I won." Natsu added smugly. Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't forget for a while you couldn't lay a finger on me." Lucy reminded him proudly.

But through it all. Lisanna didn't say a word unless spoken to and just sat their, watching Natsu ever so closely.

This however, didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey Lisanna, are you ok?" Natsu asked worried. "Are ya cold?"

"Huh?" Lisanna snapped out of her little trance and looked up at Natsu's face.

"Cold?" He asked again.

"N-no I was just uh..thinking about uh..." Lisanna fumbled over her words but was stopped when Natsu took of his top coat and pulled it over her.

You should be more careful, you don't want want to catch cold." Natsu said with a satisfied smile. Lisanna blushed into his coat so he wouldn't see it. She slowly took in his smell and gave a small sigh. "Thank you." She whispered. Natsu smiled and nodded his head. "Happy to help."

Mira noticed the strange way her sister was acting but decided to let it slide. Lisanna knew better than to go for something out of reach. But she also wasn't one to give up.

Levy also picked up on Lisanna's behavior and started to get a bit antsy. The only ones who didn't get it, was Natsu and Lucy. Who just sat their like nothing was wrong.

"I think it's about time we headed home." Mira decided. "It was very nice to meet you Natsu." Mira smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine." Natsu said fondly. Natsu walked the girls back to the path where they said their goodbyes.

"Nice seeing you again!" Levy waved goodbye.

"Like wise." Natsu waved back.

Lisanna slowly walked up to him and handed his coat back shyly. "Thanks for lending me your coat." Lisanna half whispered.

"No problem really!" Natsu reassured her as her pat her on the head. Causing a shiver to run down her spine from his touch. Lisanna quickly walked away from him and to her sister's side.

Natsu shrugged as he turned back to Lucy and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

"See ya tomorrow?" Natsu asked gently.

"Tomorrow." Lucy agreed as she hugged is chest. Natsu hugged back and buried his face in her golden locks.

"Goodbye." Natsu murmured.

"Bye." Lucy whispered back.

With that, Lucy followed the girls up the hill and into the shadows of the forest.

.

.

.

Writer's block! Extinguished! Think of this like the preview to the real drama.

Lucy is engaged to another, and it seems like Lisanna has taken a special interest in Natsu. How will things turn out now?!

Sorry chapters so short. Next will be longer.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	10. Erza

[Gray's POV]

"Ugh, these stupid flies are everywhere!" Gray complained as her swatted the air next to his ear.

"They'll be gone soon enough, just ignore them." A scarlet-haired woman commented quite sternly.

"Tch, of course you wouldn't be bothered by it Erza."

"Did you say something?"

"N-no!" The two of them walked through the woods on hunting duty. "Gray-sama!" Make that the three of them. A blue-haired girl flared her arms in the air as she ran after them.

"J-Juvia?!" Gray stutterd as the bluenette ran up to them panting. "What are you doing here?! You were supposed to stay in camp!" Gray question/commanders.

"S-sorry, Juvia didn't want to leave Gray-sama alone." She explained while glaring at the red head. Gray rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands. "Juvia, you know Erza has Jellal-"

"Wha-what?!" Erza blushed. Gray ignored her and continued. "And I have you, there's no need to worry." Juvia nodded her head and looked at her feet. "Juvia knows..."

"Besides." Gray went on. "You shouldn't be running around in your condition." He said as he pulled a hand on her stomach. Juvia giggled and pecked Gray on the cheek.

"Now who's worried." Juvia smirked.

"Sorry for interrupting but...are we gonna hunt or not?" Erza interrupted. Gray blushed and nodded. He took Juvia's hand and followed after their scarlet-haired friend.

-X-

Gray sat on the steps of his cabin munching on a chunk of meat. He used to live with Natsu and Gajeel, but after the news about Juvia reached him, he moved in with her.

He noticed that Erza had been keeping a close eye on Natsu. Oh crap! What if she found out! Gray started to sweat as Erza walked over to him.

"Gray?" She asked.

"Yes?" Gray answered nervously.

"Have you noticed anything strange with Natsu recently?" She questioned, well more like interrogated.

"Well you know Natsu, he's always strange." Gray returned. Erza continued to watch Natsu with a fierce gaze then looked at Gray with the same ferocity.

"We're going to follow them." Erza decided. Oh shit.

-X-

"I know we we're supposed to follow him but...What are they doing here?!" Gray demanded pointing to Jellal and Juvia.

"Juvia goes where ever Gray-sama goes." "Erza asked me to come." They answered.

Gray groaned as he slapped a hand over his forehead. Natsu was so screwed.

After about fifteen minutes, Natsu finally emerged from camp. He took a few looks around the sneaked away. The idiot didn't even realize we were here!

Erza quickly followed him but kept a good distance between and the others followed suit. The four of them stalked the pink-haired idiot until they came upon his meeting place by the river, where he stopped. The four of them watched him closely from the top of the hill, hidden by bushes.

"What's Natsu-san doing?" Juvia asked but was quickly shushed by Erza. They all, specifically Erza, watched him closely as he stood by the river, gazing at the other side.

Gray was about to suggest they go back when another figure appeared on the other side. 'Crap it's Lucy!'

Once she appeared, Erza tensed up and got a murderous glare in her eyes. Lucy hopped over the stones and launched herself onto Natsu. Natsu tried to catch her but failed and they both fell to the ground. At this point, Erza looked like she was gonna kill someone.

Out of nowhere, Erza bolted up from the cover of the bushes and charged for them.

"NATSUUUUUUUU!"

-X- [Erza's POV]

'How could this be?! Natsu was seeing the enemy? That's high class betrayal!' Without another thought, Erza ran for them at high speed. 'I must end this treachery!'

-X- [Natsu's POV]

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" Said man turned his head in surprise only to be met by a fist to the face. Natsu was sent flying and crashed on the ground.

"Erza wait!"

"Erza-san!"

"Your all here?!" Natsu questioned surprised by their sudden appearance but quickly silenced as Erza grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Now I want an answer, and I better like it!" Erza spat, a deadly aura surrounding her.

"I-I'm s-seeing Lucy." Natsu confessed but was once again met with a fist.

"You dumbass!" Erza shouted and punched him in the face. "Did you know about this?!" Erza demanded turning to Gray.

"Well ya but-" "Fool!" Erza yelled as she threw Natsu at Gray. Soon enough they were receiving the beating of their lives.

-X- [Lucy's POV]

What the hell was going on? On second she's spending time with Natsu. The next Natsu's being beaten by some red headed monster.

"Hello, I'm Jellal Fernandez." A bluenette man introduced reaching out a hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy shook his hand.

"Lucy..." Jellal murmured as if he just remembered something.

"Jellal!" Erza roared. "What are you doing talking to the enemy?!" Erza left the two badly bleeding boys and stomped over to Lucy. Juvia ran over to Gray's side and tended to his wounds.

"Speaking of which..." Erza towered over Lucy. "What are you doing on our territory?!" Lucy swallowed and took a step back but Erza just advanced closer but was stopped by Natsu. "I won't let you hurt her!" Natsu shouted. Erza stopped in her tracks.

"Oh? Seems like you have some honor after all." Erza smirked and pulled out...a sword?! "Then you shall go with no pain!"

"Wait Erza!" Jellal stopped her.

"What is it?! We have to exterminate the enemy!" Erza insisted.

"I don't think Gramps would be happy if you did." Jellal voiced.

"Why not?!"

"Lucy Heartfilia, does that name sound familiar?" Jellal inquired.

"Not particularly."

"That's Layla Heartfilia's daughter, the next in line in the Kitsune Clan. If you harm her you will be starting a war." Jellal explained. Erza then realized what he had just said And let go of Lucy and bowed down before her.

"Please forgive me your highness! I didn't know who you were!" Erza apologized.

"Nah it okay! You were just being loyal to your clan." Lucy smile and put an arm on her shoulder.

Erza stood back up and smiled back. "If you don't mind, could you explain the situation with Natsu?"

"Ugh..sure!"

"Then what was the point of me getting hit?!"

-X-

"I see...that trully was a touching story!" Erza said as she wiped away her tears and pulled Lucy into a bone crushing hug.

"So will you keep your secret?" Natsu asked hesitantly. Erza looked up at Natsu for a bit before answering.

"I don't fully agree to this and it seems Lucy's friends feel the same way..." Erza stated.

"Please Erza!" Lucy begged. "I know you probably won't understand but i can't lose him!" Erza's eyes softened at Lucy's words. "You care about him that much?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded and silently whispered. "I do."

"Well then, I won't tell anyone. But I'll want updates on your relationship." Erza warned. Lucy laughed and nodded her head.

"Thank you so much Erza!"

"Don't mention it. Although I have to ask...how do you plan to keep this up when your the head of the Kitsune Clan?"

Good question.

.

.

.

Yoshhhhhhh! I thought it wasn't fair that Erza didn't know what was going on so I did this little number. ;) and if you didn't get the hints Juvia is pregnant.

Guest- there will not be any other yokai. This is solely focused on Okami and Kitsune.

-roo- sorry but imma gonna make Lisanna try to steal Natsu. ;p

I PROMISE MORE DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER!

Also go check out my new story called Worlds Away!

Me preparing a new chapter!-

Watch TV

Get A Snack

A game or two

Another TV break

Idea pops up

Writes for two hours straight(butt hurts!)

Upload

:)

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	11. Lucy's Sick?

[Natsu POV] [mid November]

Natsu wandered around the river looking for something specific. Winter was coming fast and the cold was getting worse. He and Lucy wouldn't be able to meet anymore because of it. Natsu didn't want that. So he was searching for a place where they could meet up and not freeze to death. Plus, last night Lucy wouldn't stop sneezing and had to leave early. Natsu couldn't help but worry for her health.

Natsu walked through the small ravine and noticed a hole in the side of the cliff. Natsu walked up to it and inspected it. Once he was satisfied he climbed down he hole. It went in a slight down hill for about twenty feet then opened up. It was as a semi page cave. It continued to go deeper but the entrance was to small for his large body. Besides that it was pretty roomy and about ten degrees warmer than the outside.

This gives him an idea.

-X- [Lisanna POV]

Lucy's health was really bad. She was running a high fever and puking her guts out. She was forced to stay in bed in Wendy's cabin and Loke refused to leave her side.

Lisanna walked up to the healing room and knocked on the door. After hearing a quiet 'come I'm from the other side Lisanna walked in. She was greeted by coughing and a hello from Loke.

"Where's Wendy?" Lisanna questioned.

"She's talking with Layla." Loke answered, not bothering to look up as he stroked Lucy's head. Lucy slowly sat up then fell back as Loke told her not to stress herself to much.

"Loke." She wheezed. "Can I...talk to...Lisanna...alone?" She coughed and turned on her side, curled in pain.

"No! I won't leave you!" He shouted. Lucy coughed again and then sneezed several times after. Her nose was completely red and her face was super pale besides a bit of red in her cheeks.

"Please..." She whimpered. Not being able to resist those eyes of hers, Loke kissed her forehead then walked out. Once he was gone Lucy immediately erupted into another fit of coughing. Lisanna rubbed her arm tried to calm her down.

"What do you need?" She asked. Lucy turned and laid on her back and looked a her white-haired friend.

"Can you...go in...my place to..night *cough* and tell Natsu...I can't come...for..a while?" She choked out slowly, clearly in pain.

Lisanna was surprised by what she said as asking of her and a bit...happy. Why?

"Of course! Don't worry about it. Just stay and get better ok?" Lisanna said, her voice slowly fading away. Lucy smiled and closed her eyes. She was asleep but her breathing was ragged and horrible.

Lisanna walked out the door and encountered Loke as soon as she left the door.

"What did Lucy want?" He questioned.

"Sorry. Can't tell ya." Lisanna apologized and headed for the came entrance/exit, leaving Loke to watch over the sick blonde. She headed for the river since it was about the time Lucy meets up with Natsu.

-X-

Lisanna hopped down the trail to the river and ran over to the stones. Natsu stood on the other side and ran up to meet with Lisanna as she landed on his side.

"Hey Lisanna! Where's Lucy?" He asked curiously.

"She's fallen ill and is confined to camp. She's not doing to well." She explained. Natsu immediately became alarmed.

"What?! I want to see her! Get her over here!" He shouted.

"Lucy's to sick to leave..."

"Then I'll go to her!" Natsu stomped toward the stepping stones but was stopped by Lisanna.

"You can't just waltz in to our camp! Besides, Lucy told me to tell you she can't see you for a while!" Lisanna yelled at him. Natsu growled and turned hard on his heels, he slammed his head into a tree and cursed as he held his head in pain. Lisanna walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Natsu turned his head to glare at her. Which caused Lisanna to step back.

"Sorry Lisanna." He apologized and softened his gaze, causing Lisanna to blush. Natsu suddenly grabbed her hand and ran off, dragging her in the process.

"W-what are you doing?!" She exclaimed. Natsu looked back at her and gave her his signature grin, making Lisanna's blush spread.

"I wanna show you something!" Natsu shouted back. Natsu dragged Lisanna toward the ravine and down a hole. At first it was dark then slowly lit up. "Where are we?" She asked.

Natsu pulled her into a small cave and stepped away from her to stretch out his arms.

"This is gonna be our new hang out!" Natsu grinned.

"Our?" Lisanna repeated.

"Mine and Lucy's. You guys can come over when ever you want and I'll bring over my guys." Natsu explained. Lisanna frowned a bit when Natsu corrected her but brightened up again when he said she could come over.

"Lisanna I have a favor to ask of you." Natsu said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Not every day but every other day, give me updates on Lucy's condition. Also..." he trailed off. He bowed down and shouted. "Please help me fix up this place!" He begged. Lisanna could tell things were gonna get complicated but she was happy she got to spend time with Natsu.

-X- [Lucy's POV]

"Arms up!" Loke commanded. Lucy did as she was told and raised her arms as high as she could. Loke slipped on another sweater and then laid Lucy back down. "Do you need anymore blankets?" He asked. Lucy shocked her head. "Some gloves would be nice" She whispered. Loke nodded and grabbed a pair of gloves. He slipped them onto her pale hands and held them tight. "Did you take your medicine?" He asked. Lucy nodded again and cuddled in the blankets.

"Thank you Loke." She thanked. Loke looked at her with soft eyes and kissed her covered hand. "Any time." With that Loke walked out the door saying good night before he left. Loke wanted to stay with her but Layla told him to leave her be so he wouldn't get sick either.

Her mother's words ran through Lucy's mind over and over again. "Loke truly cares for you. Don't let him go."

Lucy did love Loke but more as a brother. She felt horrible lying to him but she couldn't deny she was in love with the pink-haired Okami. Sure Loke was caring and made her laugh when she wanted to cry and has been by her side since she was young. But Natsu had a strong heart. Sure he was a bit hot headed and dense but he was sweet and brave and would do anything for them to be together. He made her smile and forget about all her troubles. He was the light in the darkness.

In four months Lucy would marry Loke and be named the new head. There was no way out of it.

Soon enough, Lucy would lose her light forever...

.

.

.

I am so sorry! I've had a crazy week and it took a while to get this ready. The real story is starting now and it's gonna get heavy. I reckon about five, six more chapters? Thank you so much for your support!

Go check out Worlds Away by me! ;)

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	12. At Death's Door

[One Week Later]

"Well it seems just about finished." Lisanna sighed as she looked at her and Natsu's work. The cave was now light up by two torches and had a fireplace in the center surrounded by river stones. To the left was a couch made out of deer skins with a woven red and blue blanket on top. To the the right was a pretty large bed made of to bed mats woven together covered by a bear skin as a comforter and a deep red blanket on top with two pillows.

"Yep! Thanks for all your help Lisanna!" Natsu grinned. Lisanna blushed at his grin and backed away.

"S-sure." She stuttered. Natsu stared at her strangely but brushed it off.

"I'll see ya tomorrow!" Natsu waved goodbye as he walked out of the cave. Lisanna waved back but stayed behind. Over this past week Lisanna's feelings grew stronger for the pink-haired idiot. He could be dense and hot headed but he had a kind heart and was loyal. She knew she shouldn't get to close to him because he and Lucy were together.

"What now?"

-X-

Layla sat at her daughter's side and watched as her chest slowly rise and fall. Her breathing was ragged and her skin was turning white. She sent Loke on a hunting patrol so he wouldn't have to see her like this. She didn't know what else to do. Her conversation with Wendy this morning came flooding back.

*Flashback*

"What do you mean Wendy?! That's not possible!" Layla shouted.

"I wish that was true." Wendy murmured. "But Lucy-san has stopped reacting to the medicine...I can only delay the inevitable..." Wendy stated solemnly.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you could do?!" Layla asked desperately. Wendy thought about it for a little bit then had an idea but then brushed it away.

"We need Starglaze Fruit but the last Starglaze tree in our territory can't bear fruit because of the cold." Wendy explained.

"What about the Okami territory?! Surely they have some!" Layla reasoned.

"Do you really think they'll give us some?" Wendy questioned. "Starglaze is a very precious fruit. They'd never give us some to save one of our own."

"Maybe we can sneak in and-" Layla started but was cut short.

"Layla! Wake up! You can't save her!" Wendy shouted. "You just need to accept what's in front of you."

*End of Flashback*

How could she accept it? Her daughter was going to die? She wouldn't let it happen she'd find away. One way or another.

-X-

It was all over the camp. News about the Kitsune Clan's chief coming to their camp was everywhere. She was in the main house talking with gramps.

Why was Lucy's mom in their camp? Is something wrong with Lucy? Curiosity overtook Natsu and her decided to listen in on the conversation. He walked around to the back of the main house and walked up to the window of gramps's room. Natsu closed his eyes and honed in on his hearing and listen in on their conversation.

"I'm sorry but I have to decline." Gramps sounded. What was it that gramps refused?

"Please, I beg you to help us!" Layla begged. Hmm.

"I'm sorry but it's not my responsibility to save her." Her? Is it Lucy? What's wrong with her?!

"My daughter is dying all we need is at least one Starglase fruit to save her!" Layla's voice raised. Lucy is dying?! That couldn't be!

Without waiting around to hear the rest of the conversation, Natsu ran like hell to the river. Earning a few calls after him. Natsu didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Lucy's life was on the line and was living in peace completely ignorant of what she was going through. he was the worst! The absolute worst!

Natsu ran toward the cave entrance where he was supposed to meet Lisanna. He was gonna get the answers he needed.

-X-

Natsu sat in wait as he repeatedly tapped his foot in annoyance. Where was she? A few minutes later the soft patter of foot steps came from the tunnel entrance and soon revealed the white-haired girl carrying a rug.

"Your late." He growled.

"Sorry." She apologized as she set the rug down and leaned it against the wall.

"Your a liar." Natsu suddenly voiced, surprising Lisanna.

"Wh-what?" She questioned. Natsu sat up and slowly walked over to Lisanna and towered over her.

"You didn't tell me Lucy was dying. Why?" He asked menacingly. Lisanna backed up until she hit the wall and started to cower. She hadn't seen this side of Natsu before.

"I didn't want to worry you."She explained quietly.

"You thought, that I didn't need to know that the girl I love was dying?" Lisanna flinched at his words and stared at her feet. It wasn't just the guilt that pierced her.

"Sorry..." She whimpered. Natsu sighed and walked up to Lisanna. Lisanna closed her eyes expecting the worst but was shocked when she felt Natsu wrapped his arms around her.

"No I'm sorry." Natsu apologized. "You just didn't want to worry me, thank you." Natsu stepped back and looked at Lisanna's flushed face but paid no attention.

"I'm gonna save her." Natsu stated catching Lisanna's attention.

"How? She stopped reacting to her medicine." Lisanna reasoned.

"There's another way." Natsu smirked. "But we're gonna have to break a few rules." Natsu cracked his knuckles and chuckled a bit. Lisanna backed away as she felt like he was about to do something really reckless.

.

.

.

Oh no! Luucccccyyyy! Haha sorry for the nali moment, I have to get Lisanna to fall for him in order for the story to play out right ;)

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	13. Bring me to life

Natsu waited on his side of the river for a certain blue eyed Kitsune to show up as promised. He held a wooden carton in his hand and stared intently at it. It wasn't easy getting the starglaze away from old lady Porlyusica. Natsu shutters at the thought, he never wants to do that again.

Time ticks by as Natsu continued to wait for Lisanna. A few minutes passed and she showed up on the river bank. Natsu hopped over and ran up to meet her.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Mira and Levy are waiting in the forest. We'll explain then." Natsu nodded his head and together they ran up the hill and dived into the forest. Natsu was try to be silent as can be but with his size and body it wasn't easy. Lisanna however, didn't make a sound as she ran. She was actually much quicker than him and was in the lead. He remembers Lucy say something about Kitsune using their speed to fight." After about a ten minute run, the pair came upon two figures in their path. They came to a halt and stared at the shadow figures. A second later, Mira and Levy stepped into the moonlight.

"There you guys are!" Levy sighed in relief. Mira clapped her hands quietly and hugged Natsu.

"I'm so glad you came here!" She cried as she blinked away some threatening tears. Natsu shrugged it off and moved on to the task at hand. "How are we gonna give Lucy the medicine?" Natsu questioned. "I want to be there when she wakes up." Mira nodded her head at Levy signaling for her to explain.

"Mira will get Wendy out of the healing room and distract her as long as needed." Levy explained. "I will keep watch from the outside while Lisanna stays in with you. There's a cellar in the back that leads you into the healing room. You can enter from there."

"What about Loke? What are we gonna do with him?" Lisanna asked.

"Loke won't be a problem, Layla sent him off to bed early." Levy stated. "Are we all ready?" Everyone nodded and proceeded to put the plan into action.

"Hold on Lucy, I'll save you."

-X-

Mira walked up to the front of the healing room and knocked on the door. The sound of footsteps became louder as a young Kitsune answered the door.

"Mira-san?"

"Hey Wendy!"

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"I wanted to know if you would care to take a walk with me?" Wendy looked back at Lucy's sleeping figure. She can't help her anymore so it won't matter that she goes on a break. "Sure why not." "Grate!" Wendy followed the older women out of camp as they started a peaceful conversation.

As soon as they left Levy and Lisanna crept up to the cabin. Levy stayed on the porch as Lisanna walked in. She made her way over to a little door on the floor in the far left corner of the room. She lift it up and out popped Natsu he crawled out and mumbled a short "thanks" to her as her walked into the room. Right away he saw his blonde lying on a bed. He walked over to her and crouched down, taking her hand.

He breaths were short and shallow, like she barely had the strength to breathe. Natsu almost started to cry, hearing about it and seeing it were two completely different things. She looked like death it's self, her once milky white skin was now patchy and white as snow. There was no color in her face and she lay unmoving, only the occasional intake of air showed she was still alive. Natsu rested his forehead against hers for a moment and whispered. "I miss you. I don't care about the difficulties, Just please...stay with me." Natsu opened her mouth and took the liquefied starglaze and put it in his mouth. He then leaned down and kissed her straight on the lips. Thus transferring the medicine.

Seeing Natsu kiss Lucy like that felt like a stab in the gut. Lisanna knew he was with Lucy but she couldn't help but feel this way.

As Natsu lifted his head he saw the color slowly return to her face. Her breaths became more smooth and less ragged. Lucy slowly lifted her eyes, coming out of her comatose state. She was shocked to see Natsu there but at the same time relived. "Na...ts..u." She breathed out with a content smile. Natsu kissed her head and stared at her lovingly. "Welcome back. Don't ever do that again!" Lucy giggled softly and gazed into his eyes. "Sorry." She apologized.

Lisanna didn't want to admit it but, she wished she was the one who was waking up to Natsu. Not Lucy.

[One week later]

"Oh my, Natsu this it perfect!" Lucy squealed as she looked around the cave as she and Natsu sat on the couch.

"Lisanna did most of the decorating." Natsu grinned sheepishly.

Lucy had healed in just two days of getting her medicine, and she felt better than ever. Layla was so overwhelmed by joy and shock she just held her for hours. Not caring how it happened, only that she was still alive. The whole clan celebrated for three days straight. And Loke celebrated in his own way. He took her to the south side to the pond where they used to play as kids. Where they did some heavy kissing. Although she cared for Loke. Natsu was something special and the kiss just felt...wrong.

"Well that I have to thank her." Lucy smiled as she rapped her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu dipped his head into the crest of her neck and started to nibble on her skin. Lucy squeaked and pulled away a bit. "Natsu?" She questioned. "What are you doing?!" Natsu chuckled at her cute behavior and pulled her against him.

"What's the big deal? You never let me have any fun!" Natsu fake pouted.

"That's because I can't show up in camp with some random hickey I can't explain." Lucy huffed.

Without warning, Natsu grabbed Lucy by the waist and tackled her onto the bed. "Natsu!" She laughed. Lucy tried to sit up but Natsu pulled her down again.

"If you don't want a hickey, I could always give you something else." He smirked. Lucy blushed crimson and immediately tried to run away, but Natsu's hold was to too strong for her. And she fell back onto his chest.

"That hurts my feelings you know." Natsu mocked in in fake hurt. He pulled her head down till her ear was by his mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll make tonight reeeaaal special." He purred. That night the cave was filled with moans, grunts and groans and all that other stuff.

I think you know what they did.

.

.

.

yeah yeah! Chapter Thirteen! Hope y'all enjoyed!

I will probably only be posting on the weekends because of school :/

Leave me a lovely review and stay in tuned for more updates!

Just to tell you...

Shits going down next chapter.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	14. Road Blocks

[Early February]

Lucy sneaked around the camp and carefully entered though the back, trying desperately not to be seen. Lucy met up with Natsu last night and things got a little crazy. If you know what's mean...* *. Last night was about their third time. This month. Honestly. Lucy had no idea how much of a sex-crazed pervert Natsu was until after their first time. That guy seriously needed to learn some self control. Anyway, Lucy was to tired last night to head home so Natsu suggested that they stood the night the cave. She neglected the idea at first but then submitted when she could barely walk five steps.

Lucy took a quick look around and saw that her clanmates were already starting to wake up and prepare for the day ahead.

"Hey Mira! Have you seen Lucy?" A voice called from across the camp. Lucy looked over to see Loke running up to Mira.

"No I haven't seen her this morning." Mira answered worryingly.

"It's not like her to sleep in. I'll go check her cabin." Loke decided as he walked off toward her cabin. Lucy panicked and hurriedly called out to Loke as she stepped out of her cover.

"Loke! I'm right here!" Lucy called. Loke looked around at once and instantly wore a big ol' smile. He ran over to Lucy and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"There you are, my princess." He purred. Lucy blushed and looked the other way. Loke than noticed something and lifted her arms. Lucy what's this mark on your shoulder? And where's your jacket?" Loke questioned. Lucy panicked and yanked her arms away from his grasp. "Damn it! He saw her hickey! This is why I told Natsu not to bite me!" Lucy fumed in her head and also realised her coat was missing. "Must have left it in the cave." She noted inside her head.

"I woke up early this morning and went to the bathroom but forgot my jacket. On my way back I tripped and my shoulder hit a rock!" Lucy thought up a lie quick, praying Loke would buy it. Thankfully he did.

"Well ok, but go get a jacket. I don't want you getting sick." Loke whispered and grabbed her hands, gazing into her eyes. Lucy nodded and Loke placed a kiss on her forehead.

Little did she know that Lisanna the whole thing. As Lucy walked over toward her cabin, Lisanna walked up to and quickly whispered. "Meet us outside the camp after you get your jacket." As soon as she came she left leaving Lucy to ponder over what she wanted.

Lucy rushed out of the camp and looked around for Lisanna. Not long after she saw her with Mira and Levy. Lucy hesitantly walked over to them, wondering what they wanted.

Mira started with a question. "Lucy why didn't you come back last night?" Lucy blushed a bit a fumbled with her thumbs. "Me and Natsu kinda...did it." Lucy flushed. The girls looked at her confused so she continued. "You know...sex..." Lucy whispered and her blush grew. Immediately they freaked out and screamed, while Mira only giggled.

"Are you insane?!" Levy yelled as she repeatedly shook her back and forth. "Why would you do that?!" She exclaimed.

"Umm, you wanted to t-talk to me?" Lucy asked dazed by her blue friend's shaking. Levy calmed herself down and answered her question.

"It's about a certain event that will be taking place next month." Levy stated sternly.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Lucy pondered. The girls face palmed and sighed and Mira carried on for her.

"Your birthday." Mira responded. Looking at her with expecting eyes.

"Oh! Oh my goodness I nearly forgot!" Lucy exclaimed. "Thanks for reminding me!" Lucy thanked them, causing the girls to groan at how dense she was being.

"Lucy." Lisanna said coldly. "What happens after?" Lisanna questioned losing her patience. Lucy thought hard for a bit thinking about next month's events. Suddenly it hit her like lighting.

"The wedding..." Lucy breathed with terrified eyes. The girls sighed in satisfaction and Levy stepped forward. "Lu, what are you going to do? About Natsu I mean." Levy asked. Lucy looked to the ground and didn't dare to look at them. "I don't know..."

"I say you hurry up and break up with Natsu." Lisanna said rudely.

"Lisanna!" Mira snapped at her younger sister.

"What? You know I'm right! She's gonna have to do it sooner or later, she should just do it now!" Lisanna declared.

"No. I'll tell him the week before...i just...i want to spend a little more time with him." Lucy whispered sadly. Unexpectedly, Lisanna walked up to her and slapped her in the face. Surprising everyone. Lucy fell back and held a hand to her cheek staring at Lisanna with shocked eyes.

"Lisanna!" Mira shouted angrily as Levy ran over to Lucy's side.

"You do realize that ever that the longer you spend with him. The more it will hurt him when you leave!" Lisanna shouted at her. Lucy looked at her lap guilty and closed her eyes so she wouldn't cry.

"Lisanna that's enough! Stop it." Levy yelled at her but she didn't let up.

"Think about how he will feel when he finds out you've been lying this entire time!" A smirk crawled up her face. "What will Loke think when her finds out your not a virgin? You still haven't had sex right!"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed and stood up. "You think I don't know this already!? It pains me to know this! But when you fall in love you don't care of what is to come! What matters is the time we spend together!"

"Do you know how selfish you sound!?"

"Oh shut it! You've never even been in love!"

Lisanna glared and "tch"ed and stomped off but before she left she muttered. "You know I'm right."

After Lisanna left, Lucy fell to her knees and started to cry. Levy and Mira immediately ran to her side and tried to sooth the crying blonde.

"Pay no attention to her." Levy says and Mira quickly agreed. "Yeah! We still have your back!" Mira encouraged.

Lucy shook her and wiped her tears away. "No." She sniffled and raised her head to look at her friends. "You know as well as I do, that she's right..." Lucy said sadly. "If I keep this up it will only hurt me more...I have to end it with Natsu...tonight..." As Lucy said that her body shook with another bounty of tears. Levy and Mira looked at her in sympathy but said no more.

This was her decision. They should let her do it.

-X-

Natsu stretched in his bed as he woke up from his quick afternoon nap. His body was a bit sore from last night's 'activities' that her needed jus to catch a few more z's. And boy did it feel good.

Natsu forced himself out of bed and onto his feet. Natsu slowly inched himself over to a hanger on the wall and grabbed his thick jacket. By the door Natsu put on his fur boots and gloves. As Natsu stepped outside the cold nipped at his skin and the tip of his ears causing him to shiver.

Natsu made his way over to a huge bolder split in two where they storaged their food and grabbed himself a large chunk of meat. Natsu that put a stick through it and set it above one of the three fireplaces in the camp. "That should be done in about ten minutes." Natsu commented to himself.

"Natsu!" A voice called behind him. Natsu looked over his shoulder and saw Erza walking up to him.

"Sup Erza." He called back.

"Come. Let's take a walk." She said.

"But my meat-" Natsu argued but was cut off.

"Are you refusing to go?" She glared

"No ma'am!" He squeaked. Natsu followed after Erza while yelling "Hey Romeo! Make sure to take my meat off in ten minutes!"

Natsu followed Erza into the forest for quite a good distance. Once she deemed it far enough she stopped and turned to face Natsu.

"I have a few questions." She started off.

"Shoot." Natsu said and put his arms behind his neck.

"How's Lucy?" She asked. A warm gaze it's way into his eyes and he answered with a huge grin. "Perfect." He beamed.

"How...how far have you gotten with her?" She skipped to the point. Natsu looked at her surprised by her question.

"Oh well, I er...all the way..." He whispered but was soon met with a slap.

"Fool! Have you ever thought of the consequences?!" Erza roared in anger. Natsu quickly backed away and sheltered himself from another attack.

"Well I uh...not really." Natsu cowered as Erza aimed another attack at him.

"Fool! What were you to do if say Lucy got pregnant with your child?!" Erza questioned hotly. Natsu pictured himself with Lucy and a child in her hands. They were all sitting together happily on top of a hill overlooking the forest. Natsu's chest tightened as he was so overcome with the idea of starting a family with the girl he loved.

"I would be the happiest man alive." Natsu stated as Erza only face palmed and groaned at his stupidity.

"Natsu you truly are dense-"

"Hey!"

Erza ignored his interruption and continued on. "Lucy wouldn't be able to tell anyone in her clan who the father was. Say it ended up looking like you, Lucy would be deemed a traitor and be kicked out of her clan or at the very least shunned." Erza explained.

"Lucy could come here!" Natsu countered. Erza shook her head and replied. "Do you really think the clan would accept a Kitsune? Then you would have to admit that you have been seeing her."

"Well then she could stay in the cave!" Natsu said desperate to find a way to stay with her.

"Natsu!" Erza suddenly shouted. "You forget that Lucy is next in line to lead her clan! She can't abandon that to go live in a cave!" Erza shot. Natsu looked at his feet, trying to find some way he could make it work. But Erza cut in before he could think of anything.

"I'm not saying you should give up." Erza chimed. "Just try to be careful ok?" Natsu looked back up at her and nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't worry." He reassured her. "I'll watch my step."

Little did he know that his world would soon cave in on him.

.

.

.

Hip hip hurray! Whad ya think? Lisanna was kinda being a bitch. No hating on her! I just needed a bitch so I used her.

I've noticed you guys aren't reviewing as much so I'll make a deal. At least 3-4 reviews or I'll make Lisanna kiss Natsu. She'll try next chapter, so it's up to you if it happens. ;)

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	15. The horrible truth

[Later that night]

Natsu stood in wait by the river for Lucy. Even though they now had the cave, Natsu still like to wait for her and walk with her to the cave. Same with walking her back.

The cold nipped at his body hungrily causing Natsu to shiver. "Hurry up Lucy." He mumbled to himself. Natsu started to jog in place to keep warm until her saw a flash of silver. Lisanna ran down the hill and ran over to the river, hopped over the stones, and made her way for Natsu.

"Oh hey Lisanna, why are ya here?" Natsu questioned her as she walked up to him.

"Natsu! I have to tell you something!" She panted.

"Oh? What is it?" Natsu asked. Lisanna straightened herself and brushed of the dirt on her clothes. "Lucy's been lying to you." She started. "Everything she's been saying is a lie.". Natsu blanked out, he was absolutely confused.

"What?" He asked blankly.

Lisanna took in a breath and prepared to tell him the whole truth. "Lucy has been-"

"I've been what?" Lucy butted in.

"Lucy?" "Lucy!" They both exclaimed.

"Lisanna, what are you doing?" Lucy questioned.

"I was going to tell Natsu the truth about your lies." She answered.

"What?!" Lucy said/semi yelled in fury.

"You have no right to tell him!" Lucy semi yelled at her.

"Well it's not like your gonna do it anytime soon!" Lisanna countered.

"That still doesn't give you the right!" Lucy glared.

"STOP!" Natsu suddenly yelled out. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Come on Lucy, it's time to fess up." Lisanna grinned.

"Oh shut up I was going to do that anyway." Lucy said And made her way over to Natsu and sat down in front of him. Natsu, in turn, did the same.

"Natsu..." Lucy began. "Remember back when you first said you loved me?" Lucy asked and Natsu nodded his head. "And I didn't say it back? Well the reason why was because I was afraid. Afraid of commitment, afraid of the road I was taking, and most of all I was afraid of hurting you." Lucy looked at Natsu and saw his face was blank with no expression. But his eyes were filled with curiosity and confusion.

"It's true I've been lying to you since the beginning...because...I have a finance." Natsu didn't yell, he didn't scream, he didn't do anything. So Lucy took that as a hint to continue.

"We were engaged when we were born. It has always been the plan that I would marry him on the day I turned eighteen. We are close and I know he loves me but I have never been able to return the feeling. I've always seen him as a brother instead of a lover. Not long before we met my mother gave me the news that she was retireing and that I would be announced chief on the same day as the wedding when I come of age." Lucy stopped and took a breath. "Honestly at first I didn't really think much of you." Oh that hurt. "But slowly as time walked by I started to love everything about you. Your smile, laugh, humor, even your being dense. But that doesn't change the fact I lied to you." Natsu reached out to her but she backed away and stood up.

"After thinking over it for a while I've made a decision." Lucy stated. Natsu to stood up and waited in anticipation for her answer.

"What we have is nice and I'm going to miss it dearly. But my clan must come first." Lucy finished and waited for a reaction.

"So your picking him over me?" Natsu asked.

"I'm picking my clan." Lucy corrected. Suddenly Natsu lost his cool and got furious.

"So ths entire time you planned to leave me in the dirt?! You just waltz in, make meet fall in love with you and then smash my heart like it was nothing?!" Natsu yelled.

"Its not like I planned for things to go this way!" Lucy yelled at him with teary eyes.

"But they still did! And now your running away?"

"I'm not running I'm facing the truth!"

"Well it seems like running to me!"

"You don't understand the weight I'm carrying! This roll was shoved on since I was born! I always had to train three time harder than the others, hours of work on my studies. I barely got to have any fun because mother was afraid for the clans future if they lost their heir!" Lucy shouted at him causing Natsu to step back. "My duty is to high for me to abandon it." Lucy started off in a yell but turned to a whisper. Suddenly Natsu grabbed Lucy shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Stay with me! I don't care what you say I know what we have is real! Just please...say that you'll say by my side." Natsu begged her. Lucy shook away from his grasp and backed away. "I love you." Lucy whispered causing Natsu to tear up. That was the first time she's said it to him. Lucy turned around and walked toward the stepping stones.

"If you go it's over!" Natsu shouted at her back. Lucy came to a halt and looked back, tears flowing down her face, she looked at him with regret and longing. Natsu waited for Lucy to turn around and jump into his arms. But she didn't move.

"Goodbye." Lucy said as her voice cracked. Lucy hopped over the stones and ran away into the forest.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled for her. She didn't stop. "Lucy!" She didn't look back. "Don't leave me!" She did.

Natsu collapsed to his knees and cried out her name. Sobbing uncontrollably.

Lisanna, who was still there, decided to not go to him. She made her way over to the river and made her way over to her clan. She made a mistake.

-X-

Lisanna found Lucy crying in the forest not to far from the river. She slowly made her way over to Lucy.

"I'm sorry." Lisanna started but Lucy stopped her.

"It's not your fault." Lucy cried. She caused this, it was all on her. This pain she felt, is her own fault. She shouldn't have fallen in love. "It's mine."

.

.

.

Oh the feels! I'm hungry...time for food!

Holy shit! I asked for four reviews and I got fourteen! Do I have to threaten you guys every chapter? Lol

See ya later!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	16. Little Feet

[One week later]

Natsu lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. His clanmates were worried about him because no one seemed to know what was wrong. Except for of course the ones he told. Gray, Gajeel, Erza and Jellal all knew what was going on. At first Erza wanted to go murder Lucy but Natsu stopped her. He knew it wasn't her fault, it was his. He was the one who saved her. He was the one who asked to meet her. He begged her to stay. Deep inside he knew it wouldn't last. They were from rival clans, enemies, she was next in line and he was your every day Okami clan hunter. They were never supposed to meet, they weren't right for each other...

"Natsu! Natsu!" Gray shouted excitedly as he slammed the door open.

"I thought I told you to leave me-" Natsu started but was cut off by Gray's excited voice.

"The baby's coming!" He yelled. Natsu stared at him in surprise and happiness. But that quickly changed when he thought of how he lost his chance of having kids with Lucy.

"Oh that's cool." Natsu said flatly.

"Come on Natsu! My first child is being born! And your not going to come?!" Gray asked angrily. Natsu huffed and laid back down and wrapped himself in the blankets.

"I know your still upset over what happened with Lucy but come on dude! It's my friggen child's birth!" Gray yelled at him but Natsu just ignored him. Gray gave a heavy sigh and walked out, not before saying "You need to get over her".

Once Natsu was sure he left he sat up and got to his feet. It was time.

-X-

Natsu stood on top of the hill that looked over the river and watched the nearly frozen water slowly run down stream. Natsu came here every day and cried, but no tears came. Instead he thought of the good times he spent with Lucy. All the times he teased her and made her blush. The times he made he smile and laugh. The times they cuddled under the stars and the times they kissed. And finally the times he told her he loved her and she didn't say it back.

" _i love you."_

Her words ran through his head and broke his heart. When he finally got her to say it back... It was when he lost her. Natsu started to cry, not from from sadness or despair. But from happiness. He will never be completely over Lucy, but the fact that she looked back, was enough for him to move on.

"I love you too...Lucy."

-X-

Natsu walked through camp earning a few whispers of surprise but her payed no attention. He walked up to the healing cabin on the far side and gently opened the door.

On the middle bed, Juvia lay exhausted with a baby in her arms. Gray stood next to her her with another baby in his arms as her looked at them all lovingly.

Gray looked up at the sound of a door closing and looked in surprise at Natsu. Natsu walked up to him and smiled. "You were right." He said. Gray smiled at him and turned so Natsu could see the kid he was holding better. The child dark blue tuffs hair and light blue eyes.

"This is Jay, he's oldest, and that's March." Gray pointed to the infant in Juvia's arms with black hair and dark blue eyes. "She's the younger one." Gray said.

"Wow twins." Natsu stated.

"Yep. I love them both." Gray's smile grew so much Natsu swore it would rip in half.

Seeing his best frienemy with his first kids with that goofy grin on his face made all the pain Natsu felt lift. Natsu had finally come to terms with what happened. He would never forget about Lucy, but maybe he can move on.

[Let's see how Lucy is doing]

Lucy sat in the great oak tree that defined the border of the clans chowing down on food. Lucy refused to go back to her clan while she was in such a wretched state. She had just made the worst mistake of her life and she regretted it dearly. She told herself that it was her duty and duty must come first but... For once Lucy just wanted to be an ordinary Kitsune and not some heir. She didn't want this role, she wanted to run back and ask for Natsu to forgive her...

But she couldn't.

If she were to throw away this title then the clan would have no one to lead them. Originally my father was the chief but when he died my mother took over. That's how it worked, if the chief dies either their spouse or child will take their place. That's why Lucy has to marry Loke. So in case she dies there will be someone to take her place. Layla liked Loke and thought he would be an excellent partner to help lead their clan. Of course Layla always thought of the clan first above all else. But one thing troubled her. Lucy chugged down the last of her food and took a swing of her hot tea.

"How am I going to explain the baby?" She whispered.

.

.

.

Well you guys wanted it so here it is. :)

Blah blah candy blah blah blah shoe blah blah dehydration synthesis blah ;)

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	17. Meet me at sundown

Lucy cried into her hands as she thought of the future for her child. As far as the clan knew, Lucy was still a virgin. How would she explain a child? The only way was to have sex with Loke and she definitely wouldn't do that. She betrayed Natsu once, she wouldn't further that pain.

Lucy heard footsteps walking up to the base of the tree. Lucy looked to see Levy with a worried expression on her face.

"Lucy...can I come up?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded her head and Levy made her up to where she was sitting.

"Everyone's worried about you...especially Layla." Levy said as she settled on a branch. Lucy chuckled half-heartedly.

"More like she's worried about the clan's heir." She scoffed.

"Lucy. You know your mother cares for you." Levy told her.

Lucy looked sadly at her knees and sighed. "I know..."

Lucy came out and told Levy about all of her fears. What would the others think if they found out she was pregnant? What if her baby ended up looking like Natsu? What if the clan found out about her seeing Natsu? What if she exiled from her home? Then she would have to raise the child alone while defending them from threats. All of these possibilities running through her head terrified Lucy. But what scared her the most was telling Natsu. Should she tell him? He has the right to know.

"You know what to do." Levy said simply. Lucy watched her jump down from the tree and slowly walk away. "You always do."

Levy's body disappeared beyond the forest boundary. Lucy couldn't help but think about what Levy told her. What does she means I know what to do. Lucy didn't have a clue what to do!

Shaking her head Lucy wiped her face hopped down the tree and followed the trail her bluenette just took.

It was time she bit the bullet and face reality.

-X-

Lucy walked along the rivers edge deep in thought. Not far behind her Loke walked silently as they did their border patrol. Loke was seriously worried about Lucy, she's been acting strange lately and barely talked to anyone.

Loke decided to try to snap her out of her strange daze and called out her name.

"Lucy? Lucy? Lucy!?" He shouted at her causing her to snap out of her small trance. Little did he know this would attract a special someone who happened to be near by.

-X-

"Lucy!?" Lucy? Natsu looked around as he heard the name of the girl he loved. Natsu followed the voice until her was on top of the hill that led down to the river just south of their old meeting place. There he saw his- I mean Lucy with that same orange-haired Kitsune from before.

"Huh?" Lucy hummed. Thankfully he was in range to listen in on their conversation.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange..." Something's wrong with Lucy? Is she ok?

Lucy shook her head and smile. "I'm fine." You could tell she forced that smile. Natsu could see it. The pain and fear in her eyes.

"Is it about our wedding?" He asked. This set Natsu over the edge. This is the guy Lucy's supposed to marry? Natsu nearly charged down the hill to pummel the guy. But hearing Lucy's voice stopped him.

"That's not it...I'm just a bit...distracted right now." Lucy explained solemnly. The ginger then put his hand on her shoulders, infuriating Natsu who was watching the whole thing take place right in front of his eyes.

"It'll be just fine, ok?" He then leaned his face in to Lucy's and their lips nearly touched but Natsu socked him in the jaw sending him flying, and knocking him out.

Lucy was to shocked to say anything as Natsu turned towards her. His eyes held such a fire that it melted the insides of her body.

"You okay?" Natsu asked bringing Lucy out of her paralyzed state.

"I can take care of myself." Lucy huffed making Natsu laugh.

"Just as stubborn as usual." Natsu chuckled.

Lucy blushed and averted her eyes somewhere else. Natsu walked up to her and softened his eyes.

"It's good to see you." He whispered.

"Your not angry?!" Lucy asked stunned.

Natsu gave a heavy sigh and looked toward the sky. "No. I understand why you did but..." Natsu took in breath. "That doesn't lessen my feelings for you..."

"Natsu don't.." Lucy murmured.

"Why?" Natsu questioned.

Seeing him realized that Levy was right, she needed to tell Natsu the truth. Just not here.

"Can you meet me tonight by the stones?" Lucy asked.

"If you have something to say you can say it now!" Natsu said worried. Why was she acting like this? Is it because of him?

Lucy looked at him with teary eyes and Natsu took a step back. He could never resist those eyes of hers. "F-fine." Natsu blushed. Damn her and her puppy eyes.

"Thank you." Lucy murmured. Lucy went over to Loke and picked up over her shoulder.

"Sun down ok!" Lucy shouted as she prepared to head off.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted back.

Lucy then headed off and they parted separate ways. Each full of thoughts of what tonight would bring.

From the shadows another person had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"This won't do..."

.

.

.

Sorry it short but ehh

Next chapter is going to bring a shocking surprise. Can you guess what it is? *smirks evilly* I'll give you a hint, Disney.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	18. Sundown

Lucy sat with Loke as they nibbled on tonight's dinner. Loke was still confused how he passed out because he didn't see Natsu's attack. Lucy just told him he tripped and fell but that didn't help his ego.

"To think that I could be knocked out so easily..." Loke sulked.

"Oh cheer up." Lucy smiled. Loke smiled back and straightened up. "Your right, thanks Lucy." Lucy appeared calm and happy on the outside, but on the inside it was turmoil. Lucy was freaking out about tonight and could barely sit still. Why did she ask Natsu to meet with her?

Lucy sighed and sat up. "What's the matter?" Loke asked. Lucy simply waved him off.

"It's nothing." She told him. Loke shrugged and went back to his meal.

Lucy walked into her cabin to grab an extra jacket. It was still pretty cold and now that she was having a kid she needs to stay as warm a possible.

Lucy exited her cabin and took a quick sweep of the camp. Not many were out because of the cold, so this was the time to leave. Lucy headed for the camp entrance but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lucy turned around and met face to face with Lisanna.

"Oh hey Lisanna." Lucy greeted. Lisanna nodded her head in return then pulled her to the corner of the camp.

"Where are you going?" Lisanna asked. Lucy twitched a bit, she wasn't expecting that question.

"Oh you know, just out for a walk." She lied hopping Lisanna would buy it. Lisanna just looked at her through squinted eyes then relaxed.

"Okay, be careful ok?" Lisanna warned. Lucy nodded with a smile then left for the river. Natsu would be waiting for her, it was time to tell the truth for a second time.

-X-

Natsu sat patiently by the river as his tail swept the ground around him, and his ears twitched as he listened for anyone coming. Natsu then heard some rustling on the other side and looked up to see Lucy approaching the stones.

For a while they just stared at each other. Natsu waited for her to come over but she didn't move, so Natsu went to her instead.

Once he was over on her side, Natsu slowly closed the space in between them. Lucy was about to speak up but was stopped when Natsu crashed his lips into hers. Lucy was to shocked to kiss back and before she knew it, the kiss was over. Natsu was about to kiss her again but Lucy stepped back.

"I came here to tell you something." Lucy started.

Natsu looked disappointed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Right..." Natsu sighed. "Shoot."

Lucy breathed in and looked at the ground, she said in a hushed voice. "I'm pregnant."

At first Natsu was to confused to understand. His face was filled with shock, happiness, confusion, and anger.

"Is it his?" Natsu asked, venom laced in his voice. Lucy solemnly shook her head and looked him in the eyes.

"It's yours." Lucy whispered.

Natsu took a step back, clearly surprised by what she just told him. Overflowing joy filled his eyes, but was soon replaced with bitterness.

"But it changes nothing, right?" Natsu asked in anger. Lucy slowly nodded her head. "So that's it? You call me out here, raise my hopes, tells me I'm gonna be a father, then walks out on me again?!" Natsu was seriously pissed right now.

"Would you have preferred I didn't tell you?" Lucy questioned.

"I prefer you stayed with me!" Natsu yelled. Just when he thought he could get over her, she pulls him right back in again.

"You know that's not possible!" Lucy yelled back at him.

"Yes it is!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders causing her to flinch. "Why are you so set on leaving me?!"

"It's not like I want to! I have no choice in the matter!"

"Yes, you do! Stop letting people control you!"

"I'm duty bound to do what's best for my clan! What happens to me is just a small price to pay for the future of my clan..." Lucy yelled then turned in to a hushed whisper.

"You have a right to happiness to." Natsu said calmly as her grabbed her chin. "I might not know what it feels like to have that much responsibility on my shoulders but..." Natsu played his forehead on hers. "I know what it's like to fall in love. Say you'll stay with me..." Natsu begged. Lucy started to cry uncontrollably and whispered a short and quiet "Ok". Natsu wiped away her tears and gently kissed her. Soon they both melted into the kiss and it became more hungry. Hungry for each other. For the first time in a while, Lucy felt whole.

Suddenly a loud yell pierced the air. Natsu and Lucy stopped to see Loke charging at them.

[Flashback]

"Hey Loke..."

"Yeah Lisanna?"

"I'm worried about Lucy, I think she's in trouble."

"Do you know where she is?!"

"At the river I think..."

"I'll go right now! Go get some back up just in case!"

"Ok."

[End of Flashback]

Loke pulled put a knife as her charged at Natsu. "Get away from her!" Natsu dodged him but Loke quickly came back and poured out a flurry of attacks. His speed was much greater than Natsu's.

"Loke stop!" Lucy shouted as she tried to intervene but Loke shoved her out of the way. Natsu didn't want to fight him but he wasn't giving him much of a choice.

Loke jumped up and kicked the side of his head sending Natsu flying. He quickly jumped on Natsu as he went for the finishing blow. "I'll kill you!" Natsu just barely caught his arm in time as they struggled to fight each other. But a Okami's strength was greater than a Kitsune's and Natsu quickly overpowered him. Natsu kicked Loke off him and sent him flying behind him. When Natsu looked up to get ready for another attack, he noticed his body wasn't moving anymore. Loke's head had hit the rugged edge of a large rock and knocked him out.

"Loke!" Lucy screamed as she ran toward him. She crouched by him as picked his head up. Lucy felt something wet on her hand and looked down to see blood was spilling out from his head. Lucy watched Loke as his eyes gently opened.

"Lucy...?" He called.

"I'm right here...I'll get you some help!" Lucy said but stopped when Loke grabbed her hand.

"I guess I wasn't the one huh?" Loke smiled. Lucy sobbed as she furiously shook her head. "Stay with me..." Lucy chocked on a sobbed. Loke closed his eyes and his arm went limp and fell out of her hand.

Suddenly her head was filled with memories of her ginger friend. He had always been there for her and this is how she repays the favor?

"LOKEEEEE!" Lucy screamed and was overcome by sobs and screams.

Natsu, who watched the whole thing, fell to his knees. He had just killed him! He took a life with his own hands!

Yells of others came from the distance and soon four other Kitsunes came out. They were shocked when they saw Lucy crying over Loke and Natsu sitting on the ground.

"He killed Loke!" One of them shouted. Soon Natsu was surrounded by angry Kitsunes and was face on the ground and they tied his hands behind his back. Natsu let it happen, he had just killed one of their comrades.

The others picked up Loke's body and carried it back with them. Natsu recognized Lisanna and Levy who tried to comfort Lucy.

Right now... Natsu couldn't look at her.

-X-

From the shadows on the other side of the river, a pair of eyes watched them take Natsu away. Gray stepped out and ran back to his clan.

"This is bad!"

.

.

.

Loke! *sobs* WHY?! Did you do that Naluist33?! Oh right I'm Naluist33... T_T

tell ma what ya think! Did you cry? And yep you guessed it... Pocahontas

Until next time!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	19. Our Vows

Gray ran as fast as he could down the path that led to the camp. He overheard them talking earlier that day to meet, Gray being his curious self decided to spy on them but he didn't expect to see that.

"Hey! You gotta help!" Gray yelled as he entered the camp. Several others came running out of their cabins to see what was going on. Those who were already out walked over to him.

"Gray what's wrong?" Erza asked.

"It's Natsu, he was taken by the Kitsune!" He breathed.

"What?!" They all shouted in unison.

"How did this happen?!" Erza questioned. Gray decided to stretch the truth so Natsu's secret wouldn't be revealed.

"He was fishing by the river when a Kitsune attacked him. Soon enough he was surrounded and took him away!" Gray lied. Erza knew he was lying but let it go because of the others. She knew that Kitsune would bring nothing but trouble.

"This is unforgivable." Makarov growled walking up to them.

"Gramps..." Erza greeted.

"The Kitsune have chosen to go against our treaty buy attacking and taking one of our own. This means war!" He proclaimed and th others shouted agreement.

 _Natsu... please be safe!_

Gray prayed.

-X-

Loke's body lay in the center of the camp as his once fellow clanmates mourned for his parting. They all bowed their jeads in silence, some cried, some stood still, but they all felt the same. The Okami Clan was going to pay for this. Lucy sat in the corner and stared at his body.

 _Its my fault! I caused this! I killed him!_

Lucy lost all of her tears and just look at his body with eyes full of sadness and regret. Layla looked at her daughter and felt bad for her. Her childhood friend and fiance was just murdered. The Okami have done too much and gone to far, they had to pay. Layla hopped on top of a large boulder to announced her disssion. Everyone in the camp turnd their attention over to her.

"The Okami have abandoned our code of peace by slaughtering one of our comrades. If it's war they want! Then it's war their gonna get!" Layla declared. "Tomarrow at dawn we will show them what they get when they mess with us by taking the life of the man who killed our dear friend!" Everyone in the crowed cheered and went into groups to discuss tomorrows events. Lucy got up and walked away. She couldn't handle this anymore. Natsu was being held in the camp's underground storage area. In was almost midnight so no one should be able to see her. When Lucy went to the entrance she was met by Max, who was acting as guard.

"What brings you here Lucy?" Max questioned.

"Can I go in?" Lucy asked. Max took a quick look around then nodded. He side stepped to let Lucy in. Lucy walked down the small entrance way until the area widened and spread out. Natsu sat with his hands and feet tied together. Natsu looked up when he heard her shuffling by the entrance. His eyes softened when he saw her.

"Lucy..." He whispered.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered back. She walked up and keeled before him and took him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Natsu questioned backing up to look at her.

"This is my fault... if I refused your offer back then... then you wouldn't be in this mess." Lucy said tearing up. As best as he could, being tied up and all, Natsu crushed his lips into hers. Lucy didn't react at first but soon relaxed into the kiss. Natsu broke away for air and rested his forehead on hers.

"I don't see it that way." Natsu murmured. "I'd rather die tomorrow than have never have spent these past months with you." Lucy began to cry as she hugged him again and rested her head on his chest.

"But I can't live without you." Lucy whimpered. "If you die I'll kill myself."

"Lucy." Natsu said firmly. "I want you to live. Raise our child for the both of us." Natsu dug his head in her neck and took in a deep breath. This might be the last time they see each other.

"But... I don't want to lose you." Lucy cried. Natsu lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"A part of me now lives in you. Through our child I will live on." Natsu gave a painful smile and kissed her once again. No more words were needed. Everything he wanted to say was said with that single kiss. He poured everything into that one kiss, all the love he felt for her could be felt in that one kiss. They separated once more and stared into each other's eyes, brown meeting black.

"I, Natsu Dragneel, take you, Lucy Heartfilia, as my wife. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health... till death do we part." Natsu said. If he was to leave this world tomorrow, there's one thing he had to do first. Lucy sniffled and nodded her head in understanding, wiping he tears away she opened her mouth to speak.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, take you, Natsu Dragneel, as much husband. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health..." Lucy paused for a second and took in a shaky breath. "Till death do we part." Natsu didn't have a ring, so instead he grabbed a pebble that was lying around, broke it in half and put one half in her hand and held on to the other half. "I now pronounce us as husband and wife." Natsu whispered as he leaned in. "You may kiss the bride."

.

.

.

So sorry it took so long, I got lazy. Tell me yourtthoughts on this chapter!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	20. And so it begins

It was deep in the night and the forest was cloaked with dead silence. Not even the mice were out at play. They could sense the intense hatred and bloodlust coming from the clans. Daybreak would be in a little less than an hour, and when the sun hits the horizon, it shall signal the beginning of the war and the death of their hostage.

Knowing this, Lucy lay in bed staring at the halved rock in her hands. Since they didn't have a wedding ring, Natsu substituted with breaking a rock in half. Although not official, Natsu and Lucy were married in their hearts.

But she didn't want this. She knew from the beginning they would have to separate eventually, she just didn't think it would be like this. If she hadn't met Natsu that day. If he hadn't have saved her. Then he wouldn't half to die.

This was all her fault. She was the one who caused him such intense pain. She was the one who lead him to his death. "It's all my fault... I'm to blame..." Lucy cried and tightened her hold on the blankets around her.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" A female voice asked. Lucy stuck her head out from under her covers and saw a dark figure by the door. "Are you just gonna lay here?" The voice came again. As Lucy slowly adjusted to the light, she made out the figure of the last person she thought she would see.

"Lisanna?" Lucy questioned her appearance. "Why-"

"You know why." She interrupted. Lisanna slowly made her way over to Lucy and sat by her bed. "The real question is why are you here, when you should be out there?"

"I'm the reason he was sentenced to death. I'm the one who killed him." Lucy whimpered as she threw the covers over her head again.

"You say that like he's already dead." Lisanna stated. "You can still save him."

Lucy visibly shook her head under the blankets. "I can't..." Lucy gave a hushed cry.

"Why is that?" Lisanna asked and put a hand on what she thought was Lucy's head.

"It's my fault... all my... fault." Lucy wailed. Suddenly Lisanna yanked the blankets off of her small frame causing her to shiver from the sudden cold.

"Yes it is you fault." She said hotly. "But that's why you have to fix it!" Lisanna encouraged her, but Lucy only looked down at her lap solemnly. She needed to snap her out of this trance and get her back to her senses. "What happened to the Lucy I used to know? She would never back down so easily! So tell me why are you giving up now?!" Lisanna shouted making Lucy flinch in her spot.

"I can't-"

"Yes you can!" Lisanna cut her off again. "Stop doubting yourself! So what if you made a mistake? Get up, get out there, and fix it! Save him!" It seemed Lucy finally snapped out of her depression as she smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, Lisanna." Lucy said and gave her a quick hug. "Now let's go save Natsu."

-X-

Levy walked quietly along with her clan through the woods heading for the old oak tree. They we going to declare war on the Okami today starting with killing Natsu for revenge. But Levy knew it wasn't his fault. Lucy told them everything, he was only defending himself. But Layla didn't know that and made the decision to take revenge. Even so, she doesn't blame how she feels. After all she lost her husband in the last war.

Jet and Droy dragged a tied up Natsu along and kept a hand on their sword in case he tried something funny. Levy knew they we worried for nothing. She looked over at Mira who looked troubled. She probably felt the same about this battle. Levy looked to her other side to where Lisanna was walking but was surprised to find her missing. Where did she go?

Levy's thoughts were interrupted as they arrived at the oak tree, greeted by the Okami Clan on the other side.

And so it begins.

-X-

"Hurry Lisanna! We don't have a second to spare!" Lucy shouted behind her.

"Right!" Lisanna shouted back. She looked at Lucy and smiled. She was glad Lucy snapped out her trance and was back up again. She now knows that it was wrong to want to steel Natsu away. Those to had something unbreakable.

-X-

"It would seem I didn't have to come to you after all." Layla stated as she stood still on their side of the border.

"Why have you taken one of our own?!" Makarov demanded from his side.

"For revenge." Layla said simply.

"Revenge?" Makarov repeated. Several of the Kitsune growled earning a few growls from the Okami.

"This one has taken one of our comrades away from us!" Layla shouted as jet threw Natsu forward. "We're here to repay the favor."

"Are you trying to start a war?" The Okami leader asked.

"It has already been started." Layla declared and the Kitsune got into battle positions.

"Very well." Makarov sighed and the Okami followed suit. A few heart stopping moments passed and the wind stood still."

"Attack!" The clan leaders shouted bin unison. Like a gun shot the two clans flung into battle. Using battle strategy three, two thirds of the Kitsune clan paired up and attacked the Okami. Leaving behind others to tag in. They used their larger numbers and great speed to fight against their eminence strength. Levy was fighting with LaLaki against a tall muscular guy with long scrunchy black hair with lots of piercings.

"A shrimp like you shouldn't be in this battle." He spat as her grabbed her right arm and picked her up in the air.

"Shut up stupid!" Levy yelled in his face and tried to kick him in the gut but had no effect.

"Stop it that tickles." He laughed. Levy smirked as she saw Laki coming from the back and kicked the guy in the back of the knee making him lose his balance and letting go of Levy. Now that she was free, she wouldn't let him catch her again.

"Try to get me you slow poke!" Levy grinned. The guy tried to catch her but she was to fast. Lake attacked from the back but he saw it coming and slammed her down on the ground, making her cough up blood.

"Laki!" Levy yelled at her fallen comrade.

"Now there's only one of you." He smirked.

[On the other side of the clan]

Mira fought against a red head alone as Evergreen fell unconscious. The red lunged a sword at her but Mira did a back flip and avoided her attack. She pulled out her She refused to pull pull out her knife because she didn't want any blood to be spilled by her hands in this battle.

"Why are you not drawing your weapon?" The scarlet haired warrior questioned.

"Because I don't want any blood to be spilled by my hands." Mira answered as she dodged another attack.

"That's funny coming from the ones who threaten to kill one of my friends." She scoffed.

Her stance was perfect and her sword was coming at her with such accuracy it was hard to keep avoiding it. Right now she was playing defensive.

"I don't want Natsu to die! That was our leaders decision!" Mira told her. The girl stopped for a second but then continued to fight. Mira was forced to pull out her dagger to stop an attack.

"Tell me are you a friend of Lucy?" The red head asked.

"Yes, why do you know her?" Mira asked surprised.

"I am Erza. I met her once when I found out about her seeing my friend Natsu." She explained.

"Well I am Mira. I'm a close friend of Lucy and have met Natsu when I heard the news." Mira introduced herself to Erza.

"It's nice to know she wasn't completely secretive to her clan." Erza said smiling.

"Like wise." Mira agreed and continued to fend off her blows.

[In the center of the battlefield]

Layla faced off the Okami leader, Makarov. They stood in the center, no one bothering the as they face off in a staring contest.

"Is this the only way, Layla?" Makarov questioned.

"Yes." She answered

"By spilling the blood of our children?!" Makarov yelled infuriated.

"You split that blood first." Layla snarled. As she raised her hand in the air, signalling Jet who was standing behind her. "I'm here to repay the favor."

"No!" Makarov screamed and ran toward Natsu who was held down by Droy. Jet raised his spear and plunged it down at his neck.

Suddenly the spear was split in two as an arrow pierced through it right before it hit Natsu.

Makarov's scream gained everyone's attention as did the sudden arrow. Everyone looked to where the arrow had come from and saw Lucy at the edge of the forest, bow in hand, with Lisanna standing next to her.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered.

"Mother!"

.

.

.

Woah long chapter! Expect the next in about an hour. Imma on a hot streak.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	21. Fairy Tail

"Mother!" Lucy shouted as run up to where Natsu was being held down. Jet and Droy charged at her yelling 'traitor'. But Lucy took them down with ease.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you going against your own clan?!" Layla questioned.

"No. I'm simply following my heart." Lucy explained.

"Your heart?" Layla repeated. Lucy grabbed her pocket knife and cut the ropes wrapped around Natsu. She helped him up and stood in front of him, facing her mother.

"This is wrong! Taking Natsu's life and starting a war with the Okami won't help anyone. How can we heal sadness with more sadness?" Lucy stood tall and slowly inched closer to her mother.

"Have you forgotten that that man took away Loke from us? From you?!" Layla countered, Natsu froze at the mention of the Kitsune he killed

Lucy breathed in and looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't blame Loke's death on him. It was in self-defense." Lucy stated. Whispers flooded around them as the two clans stopped everything to watch the mother and daughter.

"Have you lost pride in calling yourself a Kitsune? Why are you defending the enemy?" Lucy took a stepped back and looked back at Natsu. He nodded his head and walked forward and grabbed her hand, encouraging her. This was it, there's no going back.

"The reason I stand here defending him is because I am in love with him." Lucy confessed. Everything stood still as they absorbed what she just said. "And I am in love with her." Natsu added on.

"What is the meaning of this Natsu?!" Makarov questioned.

"Sorry gramps..." Natsu apologized.

Layla slowly walked up to her daughter and before a word could be spoken, she back handed her causing Lucy to stumble back into Natsu's arms.

"That is a major break in the rules. Do you know what your saying?!" Layla hissed. Lucy rubbed her cheek and regained her posture. Whispers flooded the air from the surrounding yokai as they continued to watch the scene.

"I know full well the punishment of breaking that rule, so if your going to banish me then go ahead and do it. I don't regret anything." Lucy said.

Layla grinned her teeth and took a step back. She was about to say something she Levy stepped in.

"I knew about it to!" Levy confessed. Layla whipped her head around to stare at the petite girl.

"Us two!" Mira and Lisanna joined in walking up. "If you banish Lucy, then you banish us to!" They agreed.

Layla was about to say something when Erza walked up with Jellal. "Not just them but knew about it two." Erza stated and Jellal nodded his head.

"And us." Gray said walking up with Gajeel.

"You to Erza?" Makarov inquired.

"My deepest apologies." Erza bowed.

Layla coughed to gain their attention once again and she earned it. "This is a major crime I cannot over look Lucy." Layla said and Makarov nodded his head in agreement.

"Mom, guys, everyone! Listen to me." Lucy called out. "Some 300 years ago something happened between our clans started the first war. Whether it was the Kitsune or the Okami it doesn't matter anymore!" Lucy declared.

"Shut up you no good thief!" One of the Okami shouted at her.

"Says the murderer!" A Kitsune yelled back which set the clans in a frenzy. Lucy shouted at them to gain their attention but failed miserably.

Lucy grabbed one of her smoke bombs and threw it in the air. She quickly took out an arrow and hit it causing smoke to break out over the area with a loud boom. Effectively gaining their attention once more.

"Where's the proof?!" Lucy suddenly screamed making everyone in the area stand still. "How do we know what really happened?! We're basing a war on stories. And it's not just me or you that's suffering because of it, it everyone! Do we really want raise out children in an environment governed by hate?! No! We should work together to create an era of peace and live together as one!" Several out breaks of disapproval came from both sides at the thought of working together. But Lucy pressed forward.

"To you it's impossible but not to me! The Okami may be larger and stronger than us but the Kitsune have more numbers and are faster. If we combined our strengths we would be unstoppable! Right know we are broken but we can change that. We should work together to build the future, not live in the past and bicker." Lucy finished. Her voice was sore and she couldn't yell anymore. Natsu put a hand on her head and took over.

"I agree. Why can't we work together? I say it's worth a shot!" Natsu agreed.

People looked uneasy between each other, no one daring to say anything.

"Juvia agrees to!" A voice suddenly came from the edge I'd the forest. Juvia stood there with a baby in her hands and another on her back.

"Juvia?" Gray called as her ran over to her. "I thought I told you to stay at the camp."

"Juvia goes where ever Gray-sama goes." Juvia smile as Gray took the baby on her back. "But Juvia agrees with Lucy-san. Juvia does not want Juvia's kids to grow up in such and atmosphere." Juvia voiced. Lucy sent a silent thanks to her.

"So Layla? What do you think?" Makarov asked as her walked up to them. Layla stood there for a while staring at the ground. She let out a giggle and raised her head.

"I think my daughter is wiser than her mother." Layla laughed.

Makarov chuckled and nodded. "Our think she's wiser than everyone here." Makarov said. "So what do you think brats?"

Everyone looked at each other and started to laugh too. Lucy smiled as she saw the miracle happen before her eyes. The clans were united. The three hundred year old war had finally come to an end.

"One more thing, whose going to lead the new clan?" Layla asked Makarov.

"Well I was planning on retirement so that could only leave one." Makarov said and Layla nodded her head in understanding. The two clan leaders turned to Lucy and smiled.

"It's only fit that the one who united us is the one to lead us. What do you guys think?" Makarov asked the clan around him. They all smiled and agreed.

"Makes sense."

"She's the obvious choice."

"It has to be her!" They shouted out.

"Me? But I-" Lucy rejected but was interrupted by Natsu. "Will make a wonderful leader." Natsu smiled and place a kiss on her head, earning a few 'aww's and whistles.

"So Lucy, what's the first thing your gonna do?" Levy asked.

Lucy smiled as she already knew what she was going to do. "Now that we're joined as one I'm changing our name. From now on there is no Okami or Kitsune Clan anymore, just Fairy Tail."

.

.

.

Yay! Two chapters in one night! Next chapter is the last and it will be the epilogue T_T I love this story, it's sad to think I only have one more chapter left. Well till we meet again! :3

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	22. Epilogue

The birds chirped as they flew through the trees. Winter was now over and life was once again awake after the frozen months. The old oak tree was now begging to bud after being barren for so long. The Ichikazoku went on hard at work. Fishing, hunting, gathering, patrolling were all done and much more, for spring had come.

It has been six years since the battle under the tree took place.

For a while after the fight the Okami and Kitsune argued over which camp would be the main one and which name to keep. But their new leader quickly solved those problems. Lucy declared that the new camp would be under the old oak. For it had once been the border between their clans and it was where the unified their clans. As for their name. They were still technically Okami and Kitsune but with a new clan name came a new name. For now on they would be called Ichikazoku. 'Ichi' meaning one and 'kazoku' meaning family. This had come from the old language of their ancestors.

Now they are living peacefully together as a family. There have been squabbles over the past years, but nothing Lucy couldn't handle. Makarov had passed two years ago and Layla was retired and living with the other elders in a special cabin where they were cared for. As for our young couple... Natsu and Lucy were married one month after the battle and since led the clan together, although Lucy is still the actual leader.

As time passes a coupl few other couples started to pop up. It's seemed that Gajeel got attached to Levy and started to date after seven months and are now married with one son named Kurt. Mirajane and Laxus got along quite well and got together after only three months but still weren't married. Laxus says he isn't the husband type but he's just not ready. As for couples who were already here. Jellal and Erza were expecting and decided to get married after the baby was born. Elfman and Evergreen made it official and got married. As for Lisanna... It seems she got over Natsu and is currently in a relationship with Bixslow.

"I'm gonna get cha! You better run!" Natsu laughed as he chased his daughter around the camp. She ran away as fast as her little legs could carry her. Giggling the whole time. She had her dad's pink hair but was straight like her mom's and had her eyes as well. Natsu caught her I brought her in to a hug and started to tickle her.

"Ho ho! Now you have to deal with the tickle monster!" Natsu said an a deep voice as he continued to tickle her.

"Mommy!" She called as she tried to escape. Lucy walked out carrying their second child who was only eight months. With spiky blonde tuffs of hair.

"Natsu stop torturing Nashi and get your but over here!" Lucy scolded. Natsu got up instantly and ran over to his wife and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Eww!" Nashi gagged and ran off to play with Gray and Juvia's kids. Lucy laughed at her daughter's reaction and went back into the cabin, Natsu followed after her. She set her son in his basket and rocked it back and forth.

"How's Ara?" Natsu asked as he sat down next to her.

"He's fine, Wendy said he was making a good recovery." Natsu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Their son fell sick a little while ago and scared them.

"That's good." Natsu smiled and laid a hand on his son's head.

Lucy rested her head on his shoulder and they watched their son sleep. The silence didn't last as Ara started to cry.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Lucy noted and took Ara out of his basket to breast feed him.

"I could eat." Natsu smirked. Lucy was whacked him on the head and laughed.

"How about I make you something?" She suggested and sat up. Lucy went to the cooking part of their cabin and got out some wild vegetables.

"Natsu could you start the fire?" Lucy asked as her husband walked up.

"Sure." He answered simply. Lucy set Ara in a carrier bag on her chest as he continued to suckle. She cut up some potatoes, cucumbers and carrots when she felt two large arms engulf her from behind.

"Natsu?" She called. Natsu kissed her head and shushed her. "Don't mind me." He whispered and rested his head on her head. Lucy didn't mind and began to cut up some rabbit meat and made some broth. Lucy combined all of them in a pot and sprinkled some rosemary in for more flavor. She wiggled out of Natsu's grasp and placed the pot on top of the fire. In twenty minutes their stew was complete.

Lucy set them down at the table and placed Ara into his basket before joining Natsu. She settled down on the floor pillow and grabbed her wooden spoon. They ate in silence for a while til Lucy decided to speak up.

"You know Gray's son Jay?" Lucy started.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked wondering where she was going with this.

"I think he has a crush on our little Nashi." Lucy grinned.

"What?! I swear I'm gonna-" Natsu raged on but stopped when Lucy chuckled. "What?"

"Oh nothing." She answered. "It's just cute to see you act this way."

"Well of course! There's no way I'm going to let Gray's son get anywhere near my baby girl! He's the enemy!" Natsu declared with a pose. Lucy giggled at his goofy antics and smirked.

"Well enemies can turn into something else."

.

.

.

Heyooooooooo! Well this is the last chapter. T^T I'll miss you all! And if ya want more stories from me, check my profile. I have three other stories for you to enjoy! Good bye! Good bye! Don't forget to wire!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


End file.
